A Story's Beginning
by Mello Sutcliffe
Summary: Caius Ballad, the mightiest of the Guardians, a world-destroying terror; he was the enemy of Lightning and her friends. However, even his story has a beginning, and it started with the birth of a seeress.
1. Chapter I: A Seeress

The tingle of excitement was heavy in the air. The scents of decadent food wafted through the village, and even the youngest children were anxious, though they most likely didn't understand why. Women bustled around, preparing the village for the celebration as hunters sharpened their swords and skinned monsters. A new seeress was being born.

The only person who was not overwhelmed with anticipation was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, with short purple hair and violet eyes. The same man who would bring about the death of the world, hundreds of years in the future, and he man that would became the shepherd of souls in place of a rose-haired warrior. But he was not that man yet. He was not Caius Ballad; He was Caius of the Abaven clan. That evening, he had made his way to the outskirts of the village and was practicing his swordplay. He had recently been called from his native village to the capital of the nation of Paddra because his skill as a swordsman was desired among the ranks of the new seeress's protectors. Initially, he had been reluctant to leave, but his friends and family had been so proud and excited that he didn't want to disappoint them. As such, he had made his way to the nation's capital, not because he was keen on being one of the protectors of the seeress, but because it would give his small village some renown.

In all honesty, he was rather unimpressed by the reason for the festivities, and was bored by the excitement that had been mounting for the past few weeks. _It's just another birth,_ he thought, a cloud of dust following in the wake of his sword. _Another mouth to feed. What does it matter that she will be able to see the timeline?_ The man would never have voiced these thoughts aloud, of course, but to him, the idea of fussing over a seeress seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. He swung his sword once more, startling a few birds out of a bush, when he heard someone call his name.

"Caius," a voice yelled from the village, "Hurry and get over here!" The swordsman sighed, shouldering his sword, and he stalked back to the village.

"What do you need me to do?" said Caius once he had found the man who had called for him. The man was a small, stout fellow with a deeply tanned face, and Caius recognized him as an irritable hunter named Wolchom.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Arenth was looking for you." Caius nodded, irritated, but having anticipated the response.

"Where is he?"

"With Ara. They seem to be having trouble." Wolchom's voice was laced with anxious excitement, just as everyone else's was. Caius nodded his understanding and headed in the direction of Ara's home.

He would not have been sure which it was had it not been for the small crowd gathered around the building. He firmly pushed his way through the crowd and was about to enter just as a scream pierced the air, coming from within the house.

"Caius!" bellowed a voice from inside. "Get in here!" Caius obeyed, and even he felt a surge of urgency after hearing the scream. Within the house was a rugged, scarred man pacing back and forth: The seeress's Guardian, Arenth. Caius had been lodging with him since arriving, as he had not yet had time to find his own home. The Guardian was rather ornery and demanding, but aside from that he treated Caius well, and Caius, proud though he was, was grateful for the older man's assisstance.

"You took your time, boy. Hurry and fill a tub with warm water," growled Arenth. Caius did not appreciate the man's tone, nor did he appreciate being called "Boy," but he did as he was told quickly and without error. "Fetch the towels from the cupboard over there," demanded the Guardian once Caius had returned. The younger man nodded again, still silent, retrieving the towels and passing them to Arenth. He hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"In my old village, I had experience with birth," he said slowly. "I could help with the procedure if need be."

Arenth looked at him amusedly. "You are a swordsman, not a midwife," he scoffed. "I'm sure that it will not be necessary." Shortly after Arenth spoke, however, another cry of agony came from within the room. Caius was immediately alert.

"Something may be wrong," he said urgently. "Please, let me help."

Arenth looked conflicted for a moment, but finally nodded. "Fine." He opened the door, gesturing for Caius to go inside. Caius did so, followed closely by the Guardian. Paddra Nsu-Ara lay on a cot in the corner of the room, her teeth clenched in pain. She held tightly to another man's hand, presumably her husband's, and the doctor and some nurses sat near. _They're clueless,_ Caius thought despairingly, appraising them both.

"This man says that he can help," said Arenth with a hint of derision that Caius chose to ignore. The young doctor looked relieved as Caius examined Ara, giving gentle but firm instructions. Even Arenth looked impressed by Caius's clarity and composure. Caius himself made his best effort to comfort the woman and her husband, both of whom were anxious to the point of tears.

It was true that Caius was not thrilled by the idea of a seeress. However, such was inevitable, and in any case he would rather be of help than of hindrance. Thus he spent the next few hours aiding in the delivery of a child that would change his life far more than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

The baby didn't cry. She was quiet, serene, something Caius had not seen before. Her mother cradled her closely, humming an old lullaby. Tears welled in the corners of her father's eyes, and Arenth half-smiled. Caius himself felt strange. As he looked at the child, the wisps of blue hair on her small head, the tiny fingers, he felt a strange sense of fondness, something he had not felt before nor expected. Perhaps it was because he himself had delivered her, or because of the way her large green eyes had first looked at him, or because he had never had a child of his own. He didn't know why, but in that moment, he decided that he himself wanted to protect this girl, this seeress.

A grin finally split across Arenth's face. He clapped Caius on the shoulder, startling the younger man out of his reverie. "What are you waiting for, boy?" he said happily. "We must celebrate!" Caius nodded dumbly. He had forgotten all about the feast.

"Yes, of course," he said absently. Offering a slight smile to the woman and her daughter, Caius followed the Guardian out of the house. The sudden sunlight made Caius blink.

"Our new seeress is born!" cried Arenth above the murmur of the crowd. A loud cheer arose. "With the aid of our newest swordsman here!" Arenth planted a sturdy hand on Caius's shoulder that would have buckled the knees of any other man. Caius was surprised at his mention, and not altogether pleased. He was not a man who appreciated attention.

Arenth spoke once more after the thunderous applause died down a bit. "There will be time for thanks later. For now, we feast!" The cheering rose up once more, and the mass of bodies headed back to the area filled with the awaiting feast. Arenth turned back to Caius, a more serious look now in his eyes. "That was impressive, boy," he said. "I wouldn't have expected that from a countryman like yourself."

"Thank you," said Caius. He didn't know what else to say.

"You're an impressive swordsman, too, I've heard," said the Guardian.

"I do my best," said Caius modestly. There was a brief period of silence until Arenth spoke again.

"You would make an excellent Guardian," he said. Caius was taken aback by the seriousness that Arenth spoke with.

"It would be an honor, to be sure," he said carefully.

"Do you want to protect her?"

Caius was beginning to realize that the Guardian was almost brutally straight forward. "Of course," he said, tentatively but honestly. "Why else would I be here?" The Guardian shrugged.

"I was only making sure," he said nonchalantly. "But for now, we may indulge ourselves!" Arenth grinned again, seeming almost overly cheerful after his brief bout of seriousness. Caius had, however, already noticed that Arenth was decidedly odd, even if he were the seeress's Guardian, and decided not to question him further. Instead, he let himself be guided to the area of the festivities, his mind far away.

* * *

Caius didn't eat or drink much, despite the merriment around him. He felt odd, distant. He didn't know any of these people well, and they barely knew him. Keeping to the fringe of the festivities, Caius found himself wondering how the new seeress and her mother were doing. The child had been small, frail even, and Caius hoped she was doing all right. He shook his head to himself. _This morning, you were just thinking how useless the child is, _he chided himself. _And now you're worrying over her? _He laughed softly at himself, at his fickle heart, and decided to retire for the night. He brushed off a few compliments, a few thank-yous, and one red-faced young woman who was a bit more interested in him than he was comfortable with, finally reaching the path that led away from the festivities.

It had been a strange day, to be sure. All of a sudden people knew him as the man who had all but delivered their precious seeress, and Arenth now seemed almost to respect him. Most strange, however, was the near complete turnaround of emotion he felt towards the new baby. Part of him wondered if the sudden care he felt for the girl had only come from the adrenaline of her birth and would soon fade. But the other part, the instinct that had so often aided him on hunting trips, felt as though the child's birth was the beginning of a new story, one in which Caius would be heavily entwined.

A raucous voice made Caius jump slightly. "Where do you think you're going? Are you not having fun?" Caius spun around to see Arenth, who was staggering slightly, a bottle sloshing at his side. Caius shrugged, calming his nerves.

"I am... not really one for festivities," he said apologetically. "It was becoming tiring, so I decided to return home."

"It's no concern of mine, boy, as long as you aren't getting into trouble." Arenth was once again speaking to Caius as if the he were a rambunctious child. Caius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Arenth's expression changed; a thought seemed to have struck him. "You know, seeing as you helped her so much, you may want to pay Ara a visit soon. I'm sure that she and Evan would like to thank you."

Caius was slightly taken aback. He hadn't really thought about that. "I suppose I could stop by at some point, if I were allowed. Aren't there rules regarding the seeress and her family?"

Arenth shrugged. "I'm sure they would make a special exception for you, after all you did."

Caius shook his head. "I only helped the doctor with the procedure," he said. "Shouldn't he be earning the praise?"

Arenth looked incredulous. "He nearly killed the woman!" he said emphatically. "You are the one who stayed calm the entire time, and you are the one who did the most work. So, you earn the praise. I oughtn't have to explain this."

Caius nodded slowly. "Alright, I understand. Shall I check on them in a few days?"

Arenth rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been getting at. You're a bit thick, aren't you?"

Caius let the insult slide, preferring not to get into another argument. "I understand," he repeated, itching to return home.

"Good. Now get on home, I can see you fidgeting."

"Yes, sir." Caius turned once more, at last walking the rest of the distance to his living quarters, feeling Arenth's black eyes on his back. He immediately went to his bed, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. Despite his tumultuous mind, he fell asleep within minutes of touching the pillow.

* * *

_Hey, author here! I had an idea for this fic a long time ago, and finally decided to start working on it. I wanted to write a story detailing Caius's earlier years before becoming immortal, including his experiences with the first Yeul he knew. The idea came somewhat from my other fic,_ "I Will Save Her,"_ but I'm definitely planning on expanding this one far beyond a oneshot! I'm not sure how long it will be, but count on at least a few chapters. Reviews are always appreciated! _


	2. Chapter II: Ellia

A few days had passed, but the excitement over the seeress had barely dulled since the day she was born. Caius still had trouble going outside without being barraged by greetings and thanks, and he noticed a few absurd rumors floating around, such as him being sent by Etro herself. He made his best effort to dispel these rumors, but eventually gave up arguing with stubborn villagers who seemed to think they knew more about him than he did.

At last, Caius managed to allot enough time to visit the seeress's family. For some reason, he had been reluctant, despite Arenth's urgings. Perhaps he was afraid of the reaction the family would have, and perhaps he was afraid of his reaction to seeing the child again. However, one warm evening a week after the seeress's birth, Caius knocked softly on the door to the Nsu household. For a few minutes, no one came, and Caius wondered if they didn't want visitors. He was just turning to leave when the door opened slowly. A man Caius recognized as Yeul's father, Evan, peeked suspiciously out the door until he realized who was on his doorstep. He flung the door open wide, a grin spreading across his ruddy face. "Caius!" he said joyfully, clapping the younger man on the back. "We were wondering when you would show up!"

Caius, somewhat overwhelmed, merely nodded as he was ushered inside, seated on a plush cushion, and served a mug of steaming tea. He managed to squeak a "thank you" before Evan barreled into another room, calling to his wife.

"Ara! Guess who came to visit!" The man reminded Caius somewhat of an excited puppy

"I don't have time for guessing, Evan," said a friendly female voice that Caius recognized as Ara's, Yeul's mother.

"Caius has finally visited!"

"Oh, is that so? I'll be up in a moment!"

Caius made a strange noise in his throat. "I did not mean to cause trouble," he mumbled softly.

"Trouble?" boomed Evan, startling Caius and nearly making him spill his tea. "Hardly! We never have company anymore, and we've been wanting to thank you again every since Yeul was born!"

Ara nudged past Evan, smiling tiredly. "Absolutely," she said, nodding, rocking the blue-haired baby cradled in her arms. "Thank you for coming."

Caius smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for having me," he stuttered, unsure of what to say or do. He jumped immediately to the reason for his visit. "How is she?" he said, gesturing to the sleeping Yeul. "And how are you recovering, Ara?"

The woman nodded, smiling. "The both of us are doing well, thank you. And you?"

"Fine," Caius said, surprised at how quickly the conversation kept turning to him.

"That's good to hear," said Ara, patting Yeul absently on the back. She was a natural-born mother, it seemed.

"We would have been in deep trouble without you," Evan said, his voice more serious now. "If you hadn't helped, then who knows what damage that ridiculous doctor could have done..."

"I am glad to have helped," Caius said, warming his hands on his teacup.

Ara adjusted small blanket that was around her child. "Would you like to hold her?" she said suddenly, taking Caius by surprise. She was willing to let a man whom she barely knew hold her daughter, the most precious of the Farseers?

"Er," was all Caius managed, somewhat flustered. Ara laughed brightly, a sound like tinkling glass.

"Relax, just hold out your arms and cradle her like this," Ara said, demonstrating. Caius nodded awkwardly, finding himself suddenly holding the baby that he had helped deliver. He was rather stiff at first, but he soon managed to relax, settling into a groove of rocking the baby in his arms.

Ara laughed again. "See? It looks like it comes naturally!"

Caius blushed, holding slightly more still, but keeping the girl in his arms amused. She grinned toothlessly and gurgled, reaching up at Caius's hair.

"Watch out, she's a puller," Ara warned as Yeul managed to grasp a few strands of hair, tugging none too gently.

"It is nothing," Caius said, suppressing a smile as Ara apologized. "She is a strong little thing, though. Very healthy."

"We hope so," said Evan. Caius thought he saw a strained expression pass across their faces, but decided that he had imagined it.

"Thank you for letting me hold her," Caius said, sensing that it was time to go. He carefully returned the child to her mother, standing and brushing himself off. "It was good to see you again."

"Yes, absolutely," Ara said cheerfully. "Any time."

"You really ought to visit more often," said Evan, looking up at Caius. He was quite a few inches shorter, but this didn't seem to phase him. "We really could use some company. And it's probably good for Yeul to get used to new faces."

Caius nodded. "Of course," he said, "I will. I shall see you soon, then."

"Goodbye!" chirped Ara, and her husband offered a friendly wave of goodbye as Caius exited their home, smiling in return. When he stepped outside, he felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion passing over him. Holding the little girl in his arms had proven it to himself; he cared for this child as if she were his own. He didn't know why—perhaps it was a strange instinct—but Caius also felt as if there were something greater in play. Perhaps it was divine providence; fate, if you will. As dramatic as it sounded, Caius was sure of this. He decided that he would do everything he could to protect this seeress, and it was at that moment that the thought of one day becoming Guardian first passed through his mind.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Caius wandered around the village, politely greeting anyone he met on the way but making it clear that he was uninterested in conversation. Eventually he came to a winding stream, and he lay back against a giant tree, resting his muscles. He was somewhat sleepy, and had almost dozed off when a sturdy clap on the shoulder startled him awake.

Caius looked up to see Arenth laughing heartily, hands on hips. "Oh, you should have seen your face," the Guardian said, wiping his eyes and struggling to contain his laughter. "Jumped about a foot in the air with the expression of someone who just saw a charging behemoth."

Caius sat up straighter, irritated. "Do you need something, Arenth?" he said sharply.

"Relax, don't be so uptight," Arenth said a bit more seriously. "I was just wondering if you had visited Ara and Evan yet."

"Yes, I spoke with them earlier today," Caius said as Arenth sat cross-legged a few feet away.

"Great people, those two. No one better to look after the girl." Arenth's tone was somewhat wistful.

"Indeed," said Caius in agreement, resting his head against the tree trunk. "How about you? As her Guardian, do you visit often?"

"Not really," Arenth said, shaking his head. "There's not much need for me until Yeul gets older. So, how are you adjusting to life here? You lived in a small village farther out in the nation, correct?"

Caius wondered at Arenth's change of the subject, but chose not to press it. "It will take some time to get used to," he said, tugging at some blades of grass. "I still feel... out of place."

Arenth raised an eyebrow. "Well, you shouldn't. Everyone loves you, as far as I've seen."

"Do they, now?" said Caius. "Or is it just that they falsely see me as some savior of the seeress?" He said it half-jokingly, but was also curious.

"I'm sure there's some of that," said Arenth thoughtfully. "But the people here are quick to accept newcomers, even if they're somewhat hardheaded. I hear you were sent by Etro in a cocoon of amethyst."

Caius laughed. "Is that what they have been saying now? The last part is new to me."

Arenth grinned lopsidedly. "I didn't think you had much of a sense of humor," he said.

"I am hopefully not all grimaces," said Caius, his tone playfully serious. Arenth punched him gently on the arm.

"Don't make me change that, boy," he said good-naturedly. They were quiet for a moment before Arenth spoke again. "I stand by my word," he said, his voice suddenly serious. "You would make an excellent Guardian."

"Thank you," Caius said, surprised at the mention. "That is quite the compliment."

Arenth scoffed. "I'm old," he said, looking up at the trees. "I'll need a successor eventually. You would make a good one."

Caius was unsure of how he felt about the idea, but nodded. "Thank you," he said again, uncertain of how to respond.

"The girl," Arenth said, "Yeul. Does she mean anything to you yet?"

The barrage of sudden seriousness had taken Caius by surprise, and he tried to measure his words. "I... I suppose so," he said at last. "It's strange. It feels as though something was unearthed when she was born, a sort of... protective instinct." To Caius, his own words sounded ridiculous, but Arenth nodded.

"It makes sense," he said. "Do you have children of your own?"

"No," said Caius, perhaps a bit too quickly, because Arenth chuckled.

"Don't get protective," he said. "I was just curious. What about any other family?"

Caius was quiet for a moment. "My mother and father live back in my village. They were the ones who encouraged me to come here. I... also used to have a younger sister, but..." The words caught in his throat.

"You don't have to explain," Arenth said respectfully. "I know how it feels to lose someone."

Caius nodded, his eyes stinging slightly. "I... want to explain," he said suddenly. It was a spur of the moment decision, and even Caius shocked himself slightly by it. Arenth looked surprised, but gave a signal to continue. Caius blinked, looking up at the sky. "Her name was Ellia," he began, his voice tight. "I was sixteen when she was born. She was a surprise, but also a ray of light in a hard time. She was so cheerful, always smiling and giving us little gifts. She was precious to me." Caius took a deep breath, composing himself. "Four years after she was born, a sickness passed through the village. Only the youngest children caught it. Many were lost to it, and Ellia was one of those." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. Arenth remained silent.

"After she died, it was almost as though she hadn't existed," Caius continued, his voice pained. "We never talked about her, though my mother grew depressed. I always wanted to heal, to be able to talk about her fondly, to remember her. But that never happened. The surface healed, but the wound remained. It still does. I have tried to forget, but I... can't. I think it was partly because of this that my mother and father wanted me to come here. I didn't want to leave them alone, but they insisted. They were proud of me, and they hoped it would help me to recover. Perhaps it will, having another little one to look after. Perhaps that is why I care for Yeul." Caius stopped speaking, the sudden realization fading his voice into nothing. Both he and Arenth were silent as the suns last rays peeked through the treetops. It had been good to get things off his chest, and Caius almost felt better.

"I know how you feel," said Arenth, nodding understandingly. He stood, sensing that Caius wished to be left alone. "I'm not the best with words, but I'm sorry about your Ellia. I wish you the best." The Guardian brushed himself off, leaving in a swoosh of furs. Once Arenth was out of sight, Caius let the tears fall.

* * *

_As if Caius weren't screwed up enough, let's just give him some more angst to __not__ sort through. Poor guy. Anyway, I'm trying to flesh out both him and the other characters, so let me know if I'm doing a decent job!_


	3. Chapter III: Knowledge

In the weeks that followed, Caius continued to visit the baby seeress and her family. He grew to be less awkward around them, and gradually felt more accepted by the other people around him. He began going on hunting trips with the other men of the city, quickly earning his place as a valuable hunter and warrior. He managed to get a home of his own, near the forest. The weeks passed, and Yeul continued to grow, curious about everything she saw, her green eyes absorbing everything she could see. Caius grew ever closer to her, eventually caring for her as though she were his own. As the months went by, Caius's old wounds gradually began to heal, and he began to smile and laugh more than he ever had since his sister had died.

Nearly three years had passed, and Yeul was walking now, toddling around on chubby legs. She was a cheerful little thing, smiling widely whenever she saw her parents or Caius. She was learning to speak, too, although she still called Caius "Kiss." She had grown very fond of him, and her parents were amused when she began asking where "Kiss" was.

Caius was fiercely protective of the girl, as well. Whenever her parents had things to attend to, he would remain with her, being sure that she never got into anything too dangerous. He had never had nor wanted children of his own, but he felt that Yeul was as close as he would get. He taught her about the things around her, and he was proud of the things she made for him, like little necklaces of leaves and stones. When she got into trouble, he would gently reprimand her, though before she could start to cry, he would hug her tightly, assuring her that everything was fine.

Caius loved his Yeul, and she loved her Caius. Arenth, however, was another matter entirely. Yeul was scared to death of him. Every time he would come near, she would hide behind the legs of whomever was the closest. Often enough, that was Caius, and whenever it was, Arenth would always give him a strange look that was somewhere between resentment and respect.

Caius himself had begun arguing with the Guardian more often. Arenth had become a heavy drinker, and while he did not pose a direct threat to the girl, it still made Caius anxious. Arenth had also begun traveling more, leaving Yeul without her Guardian. Caius felt that such actions were irresponsible, and one morning he mentioned so to Arenth. The older man laughed in his face, saying, "It is no business of yours."

"Perhaps," Caius responded carefully. "Perhaps it is not mine directly. But your actions may lead to consequences that become business of mine. What if the city should fall under attack? What if Yeul were hurt in an accident? Where would you be, then?"

"That is no concern of yours!" sneered the older man. He was red-faced, and his breath smelled of wine.

Caius bristled, angry, but composed. "If Yeul were hurt, it would certainly be a concern of mine." He glared at the older man, a steely look in his eyes. "Could it be that you have grown weary of the role of a Guardian? That you no longer wish to protect her?"

He had struck a nerve. Before Caius had time to react, Arenth violently struck him across the face with the back of his hand, the ring on his finger scratching Caius's skin and drawing blood. Caius pressed a hand to his stinging cheek, but his gaze didn't waver.

"Shut up, boy!" spat Arenth. "You didn't want her in the first place, did you? What caused your change of heart?"

Caius was taken aback, surprised that Arenth had known of his original feelings about the unborn seeress. But he wasn't going to back down, not at this point. "What caused my change of heart?" said Caius, his voice soft, but firm, as it always was when he was angry. He lowered his hand from his face, looking Arenth straight in the eye. "Everything. Her gentleness, her brightness, her uniqueness. The way her eyes absorb everything she can see. The way her fingers pull at my hair. The way she says my name. The way she reminds me of Ellia. Her very soul has changed my heart, Arenth. What of you?"

There was fire in Arenth's eyes now. "What of me?" he said, all but shouting. "What of me?" He turned away, breathing heavily. "As if you could understand," he said, his voice strained. "You're only a boy."

"As if I could understand what?" Caius said, measuring his tone. There was something in Arenth's eyes that he hadn't seen before: a sense of loss, of grief.

"What do you know about the seeress, boy? What did you learn of her fate while you were living happily in your little village?" Arenth's tone was interrogative and intense.

Caius didn't know how to respond, and was quiet for a brief moment. "She is able to see the timeline, and is reborn each generation," he said slowly, wary of Arenth's intentions. "And there is always a Guardian to protect her."

Arenth laughed bitterly, adding to Caius's confusion. "That's all you know?" he said, his voice sharp and derisive.

"What else is there?" said Caius, unsure of what the Guardian meant.

"There is a price for every gift," he said cryptically. "And though the ability to see the future is a great gift, it too comes with a great price."

Caius was silent, an unsettled feeling settling in his gut. "What price?" he said, fearful of the answer. Arenth looked at him, his dark eyes filled with emotion.

"You fool," he said, shaking his head bitterly. "Each time Yeul has a vision, she loses a part of her life. She will die before she turns eighteen, and neither you nor I can change that. That, boy, is the price to pay for timegazing."

The words spilled from Arenth's mouth quickly, almost as though he had rehearsed them-and they felt like a blow to Caius's stomach. He forgot about his stinging face, his eyes stinging instead. He turned away from the Guardian, his hand coming to his mouth. Yeul was going to die? So young? No, it couldn't be, it had to be lies. He couldn't imagine losing his Yeul so early, losing her just as he had lost his sister.

"Information must not travel to country villages," said Arenth virulently, having seen the horror in the young man's eyes. "It's true. You can ask anyone here. They will tell you the same thing."

Caius looked back at the older man, angry now. He was angry that he hadn't known sooner, he was angry that Yeul's fate was sealed, but at that moment, he was angry at Arenth. "You are telling me that this girl is going to die as a child, and that you have failed to be there for her for her first years?"

"This girl is different!" Arenth spat, his drunken eyes all but terrifying. "This is not my Yeul! My Yeul died in my arms, she was gone before I could do a single damn thing. This new seeress, she is not..." Arenth broke off, too overwhelmed to continue.

Caius glared at him disgustedly. "You swore to protect the seeress," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "Your Yeul was the seeress, and so too is this Yeul. Your responsibility does not end where your feelings do. You chose this path, and you must see it through to the end. Or do you lack the courage?"

Arenth bared his teeth, raising his hand to strike Caius again. Caius didn't flinch, this time grabbing the other man's wrist. Arenth growled, yanking his arm out of Caius's grasp and replacing it by his side. "Do you think you can do better? Would you cast aside any ambition of your own, pledging yourself only to the seeress? Would you become a l'cie, cursed to a fate either of crystal or of monstrosity? Could you best me in battle, Caius Abaven?" The Guardian spoke with derision, but also a slight twinge of hope, hope for freedom from the vows he had taken when he was young and thoughtless.

Caius was silent for a moment, shocked by the Guardian's words. During that moment, he was struck with doubt. Could he? Was he prepared to bear that burden?

"Yes," he said at last, softly. "Yes, I can, and I will. If you are unable to bear this responsibility, then it must be taken up by someone who can. I will fight you, Arenth, and I will defeat you, for her sake and hers alone."

Arenth laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh, one that was almost mirthful. "As you wish! We shall battle tonight, as soon as the sun sets. Meet me in the wasteland outside of the village. If you manage to slay me, the title of Guardian will fall to you. You will become a l'Cie, and you will protect your seeress until you, too, are bested. If you do not... then I will be sure you have a warrior's funeral." Arenth's tone was serious now, and he turned away, heading back toward the village. "I wish you luck, Caius. May Etro watch over you tonight."

The man's words had sounded oddly sincere, and Caius felt strange as he watched the man's figure grow smaller in the distance. So much had just happened, and his mind was reeling. He had just made a crucial, possibly detrimental decision, and he had just learned of something that he should have been told long ago. His mind was having trouble fully processing it. He just couldn't come to grips with it, the fact that Yeul was going to die in little over ten years. It was just too terrible to believe, but Arenth would not have lied about something like that. He was not a liar, and Caius knew this. And now, on top of the heavy knowledge of Yeul's fate, Caius was going to have to slay the man he had once called a friend. But if Caius became the new Guardian, he would be able to remain by Yeul's side, to protect her, for as long as he lived. He could be there for his Yeul, and for each Yeul that would follow, unlike Arenth. Clenching his fist, Caius's resolve strengthened. Though he regretted what he had to do to do so, he would become a Guardian.

His heart heavy, Caius made his way back to the village, picking a little white flower he saw on the way for Yeul. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name.

"Caius, there you are!" It was Ara. She came to meet him, Yeul on her hip. "I've been looking for you. Could you watch Yeul for a little while? I need to gather herbs, and Evan is out hunting, but I don't want to leave her by herself."

Yeul wriggled out of her mother's arms, running the rest of the distance to Caius and raising her arms, asking to be held. Caius scooped her up easily, putting her on his shoulders and handing her the flower he had picked. She laughed cheerfully. "Of course," Caius said, nodding, careful to keep Yeul steady as she flailed around above him. "It would be no trouble."

Ara laughed. "Well, I don't know about that," she said, smiling, "but thank you." Once she herself reached Caius, a concerned expression came over her face. "Caius, are you alright? What happened to your face?"

Caius ran a finger over the scratch. It still stung slightly. "It is nothing."

Ara looked concerned, but she knew that Caius did not appreciate people fussing over him. "Alright," she said, nodding. "I will be back in a few hours. Thank you again, Caius, and sorry for the trouble."

"It is none at all," Caius said, forcing a smile. Ara smiled back and went on her way. Caius looked up at Yeul, who was having tremendous amounts of fun pulling on his thick hair. He had grown it long, and it fell far below his shoulders in a wild purple curtain. "Should we go to the river, Yeul?" he asked.

"Ye," said Yeul. She still didn't pronounce the "s" of the word.

The "river" that Caius took Yeul to was little more than a shallow stream that she enjoyed splashing around in. The streambank was cool, the surrounding trees providing shade from the harsh sun, and the grass was soft. Caius set Yeul down, sitting back against a tree.

Yeul, before running off to play, looked worriedly at Caius's face. "Is Kiss hurt?" she said, reaching up and touching the scrape with her small forefinger.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt badly," Caius said gently. "Before you run off, though, would you like to practice saying my name?"

"Ye!"

"Alright. Can you say 'Cai?'"

"Cai?"

"Good. Now, can you say 'us?'"

"Us!"

"Well done. Now, 'Caius.'"

"Kiss."

Caius chuckled, gently tweaking the girl's nose. "You are close. Now, go and play." Yeul nodded cheerfully, scampering off to throw stones in the river, her silvery blue hair shimmering in the sunlight that peeked through the treetops. The scene was serene, and on any other day, Caius may have nodded off. But not on this day. There was too much to think about.

Everything had happened so suddenly. It had been a normal morning, and then all of a sudden his world had become much heavier, burdened with knowledge of Yeul's fate and with that of the challenge that would lie before him once night fell. He tried to clear his mind, focusing on his surroundings. The green leaves of the trees, just the color of Yeul's eyes. The stream, flowing endlessly, just as the timeline that Yeul was forced to witness. Yeul herself, who was sitting cross-legged, making a castle out of stones. It kept toppling over, but she just kept rebuilding it, never getting angry or frustrated. Caius smiled.

He picked up a nice, flat stone, and went to sit by her. "Here," he said, offering it to her. "For your castle."

"Thank you!" she said, taking the stone and carefully placing on top of her structure. It fell over again. "Oh," she said sadly.

"Don't worry," Caius said, gathering the rocks back up. "It was a beautiful castle, Yeul, you did well." Suddenly, he felt his eyes begin to sting, and he looked away, wiping them.

"Is Kiss sad?" said Yeul concernedly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, I am alright," Caius said. But the sadness had had its time to set in after the initial shock, and Caius, try though he did, couldn't keep a few tears from falling. Yeul looked at him, childish worry on her face. She knew that water usually came out of people's eyes when they were sad, and she didn't want her friend to be sad. She climbed into his lap, brushing the tears from Caius's face.

"It's okay," she said, hugging Caius's neck. "Don't be sad."

Caius hugged her back, and he couldn't help but smile. This girl had stolen his heart, and he swore to himself that he would protect her. He wouldn't let her slip away like his sister had. He would become her Guardian, and he would protect her and all of her incarnations for as long as he was able. He would begin to fulfill this promise tonight, once he defeated his predecessor. And he _would_ defeat him.

* * *

_Finally, some "canon" plot development. I'm going to have this fic focus a lot on the canon events in Caius's past, but with more detail. His becoming a Guardian seems to fit about hereish chronologically, considering everything else, so I'm going with it! As always, let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter IV: The Guardian and the Warrior

The day passed, and Ara returned, thanking Caius for his help. Caius assured her once more that it had been no trouble, and Yeul returned home with her mother, leaving him alone to prepare for the night's duel. It would be difficult, he was sure, far more difficult than any monster he had faced. Arenth was a l'Cie, which was no small challenge. But Caius felt strangely confident. He was younger, and Arenth's brain muddled by drink. Caius also knew what he was fighting for, something that he was unsure Arenth could say the same of.

Caius practiced his swordplay on the outskirts of the village, reminded suddenly of that day three years ago when his life had been changed, for better and for worse. He smiled softly at the memory, stabbing his sword in the ground and sitting on a nearby rock. Rest would do him good for the brief amount of time before he set foot for the wasteland.

The hour had already grown late, and the sun was just beginning to retreat behind the mountaintops. Caius retrieved his sword and was about to go to the wasteland when he heard his name being called.

"Caius? Is that you? Where are you going?" It was Ara again, though her voice this time was laced with anxiety. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

"No, of course not," Caius said, turning to face her and shouldering his sword. "I would never leave without notice."

"Then where are you going?" she asked, nervous suspicion replacing the anxiety.

Caius fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before he sighed, deciding to tell the truth.

"Arenth challenged me this morning," he said, his voice heavy. "I am to replace him as Yeul's Guardian, should I defeat him in battle."

Ara was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Then please, take this," she said, rummaging in one of her pockets and procuring a slender vial of liquid. "It's a potion. It will heal any mortal wounds, but anything else is beyond it's capabilities. It can only go so far, but use it if you are in grave danger, alright? Please?"

Caius took it thankfully, tucking it into the pouch at his side. "I will. Thank you, Ara." He turned to go, looking back once more. "I swear, I will return, and I will protect your daughter for as long and as well as I am able." Ara smiled.

"I hope so, Caius," she said softly, folding her arms to shield herself from the cold wind. Caius nodded again, and went on his way.

Night had just fallen by the time he reached the wastelands. The dead grasses swayed in a cool breeze, the air silent save for the chirping of a few far-off crickets, perhaps the distant call of an owl. Caius scanned around, drawing his sword. His wariness, however, was unnecessary, as there were few places to hide, and surprise attacks were generally not Arenth's preferred method. So Caius waited, sword at the ready, his eyes and ears alert as only a warrior's could be.

At last, he heard it: the sound of approaching footsteps. He whirled around, repositioning his sword. "You took your time, Arenth," he said.

"The Wastelands are large," replied the older warrior, shrugging. "I may have gotten a bit lost."

Caius shook his head to himself, approaching the Guardian. He retained his defensive stance, but relaxed just slightly. It seemed that they were going to have a proper duel rather than a mindless bloodfest. "Arenth, I bear little ill will of my own toward you," Caius said after a moment of thought. "I fight for Yeul, and her alone. You understand this?"

Arenth smiled bitterly. "Of course I do, boy. You forget that I was once in your exact position."

The thought, for some reason, shocked Caius, striking a thin needle of doubt into his heart. Arenth, too, had once been a young man desiring only to protect his seeress. Arenth, too, had slain his predecessor, had taken up the role of Guardian. But Arenth's motivation for the role had disappeared after his Yeul had died. Would Caius be the same? Would he end up the same way?

No, Caius was different. Arenth was brash, made decisions based on sudden spurs of passion. Caius, on the other hand, was thoughtful, calculating, and to incite passion in him was to spark a flame that would never die. Caius would protect this Yeul, and the next, and the next, however many he could. Because he loved Yeul's soul, the soul that would be reborn over and over again.

"Well, boy, are you going to stand there looking pensive, or are you prepared?" Arenth sounded oddly urgent, snapping Caius out of his thoughts. The Guardian didn't wait for an answer. He drew his weapons—two long, thin blades, contrasting with Caius's greatsword—and lunged, leaving Caius with barely enough time to block the attack. The duel had begun.

The cool night air was exhilarating. Caius let his senses take over, swing after swing, parry after parry. Occassionally one or the other would land a painful blow, but there was nothing too serious, due to the levels of each of their skills. It had been a long time since Caius had met such a powerful opponent. Arenth indeed lived up to his reputation as a mighty warrior, and he began to claim the upper hand, driving Caius up against a rock wall. The younger man cursed himself for the mistake

"I'm surprised, boy," said Arenth, closing in on Caius. "And disappointed. Surely there is more to your skill than this?"

The jab helped Caius refocus himself. He watched carefully for an opening, but Arenth hadn't let his guard down. For a moment, doubt seized Caius's heart. Had he overestimated himself? Was he going to die here tonight? Was he going to leave Yeul alone?

The last thought strengthened his resolve. He slightly loosened his grip on his sword, which he had been clenching far too tightly. _Relax,_ he told himself. _Now, think._ Caius flipped through strategies in his mind as Arenth continued to approach. An idea struck him, one that may have been just cliché enough to work. It was somewhat of a low blow, Caius had to admit, but he had decided that he would do whatever he could to defeat his rival.

Caius slowly changed his position, making it seem as though he were wounded and tired. Hopefully it would lull Arenth into a false sense of security. For a moment, it seemed to have worked.

"Have you given up already?" Arenth mocked, advancing further. Caius made a great show of looking to be in pain, letting Arenth get just close enough for Caius's blade to reach. Quick as a cat, he swung his sword upward into Arenth's unprotected chest—or so he had thought. But, to Caius's dismay, Arenth had just managed to dodge the blade, leaping deftly to one side, having anticipated the attack. Caius cursed, and there was a flash of sliver—then a moment of silence.

Caius was confused momentarily by Arenth's grim, victorious expression until he realized what must have happened. He felt his shirt, which had suddenly become damp, and looked at his fingers. They were covered in dark red liquid, and Caius looked at Arenth in shock. The pain st in, searing across his abdomen, and he struggled to stay upright, leaning back against the rock wall for support.

"I thought you were stronger than this, Caius," said Arenth, his voice flat. He administered a sturdy blow to Caius's chest, and something cracked. "I must have overestimated you. Tell me, does Yeul deserve a Guardian this weak?"

Arenth's words stung nearly as bad as the wounds he had inflicted. And, even after his taunts, he continued to beat Caius like a cruel owner of a dog. The pain was excruciating, but once Arenth ceased his volley of attacks, Caius steadied himself on his sword, glaring at Arenth in a haze of pain, his breathing ragged. The Guardian stepped so close to Caius that their faces were almost touching. "You failed her, boy," he whispered bitterly. "You will die even before she does. Have you come to grips with this quite yet?" Barely perceptible, Caius shook his head, reaching shakily behind himself for his last resort.

Arenth looked amused for a moment before his expression changed to one of surprise. He looked down at his chest, then back to Caius in shock. Caius in turn pulled a small hunting dagger out of Arenth's chest, his eyes venomous. The Guardian fell, clutching at his own deep wound. "You've killed us both, you fool," he hissed, barely conscious.

"No," said Caius, his voice remarkably strong for someone who had suffered such wounds as he had. "I will not die here, Arenth."

The Guardian laughed raspily, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Is that so?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Do you truly expect to survive that gash of yours?"

"Yes," said Caius, straightening the best he could, pressing his hand to the wound. "For her. I have to protect her, and I will. No wound will keep that from happening."

Arenth looked up at the young swordsman, seeing the fire in his eyes. The Guardian began to cough. "Caius," he said between breaths, "you had best be telling the truth. Don't you dare leave that child... like I did." A cough wracked his body, blood trickling out of his mouth. He looked up at Caius, his dark eyes far away. "Keep her safe," he whispered, barely audible, just loud enough for Caius to hear him. The younger man nodded, eyes hazy with pain, and Arenth smirked once more before he collapsed into the dirt.

Caius, on the other hand, felt himself growing light-headed, and he fought to keep conscious. He began ripping cloth from his clothing in an effort to make a makeshift bandage, but his hands were shaking too badly. He bandaged what he could, and as he did so he saw something shining on the ground: the potion Ara had given him. It must have fallen during the battle. He fumbled for it, somehow managing to uncork the bottle. Shakily, he raised it to his lips, recoiling at the taste, but relishing the immediate relief it brought.

Some of the pain lessened. Caius looked at his bloodied shirt to find that the flesh beneath it had somehow mended itself, healing the gaping wound all on its own. Only a thin scar was left where Arenth's sword had pierced him. But Caius had still lost a great amount of blood, and his ribs were still badly cracked. He remembered Ara's words: _"It will heal any mortal wounds, but anything else is beyond it's capabilities."_ He looked to the sky, sensing that his time was short, and he called out. "Goddess Etro!" he cried, falling to his knees. "Mighty Fal'cie! I pledge myself to the protection of the seeress... so, please, give me strength!"

Caius thought he heard a distant noise, a low rumble, and he thought he saw a pale light illuminate the landscape. Before he could be sure, however, his vision faded, slowly but surely. He saw flashes of a familiar blue-haired girl before everything faded to black. At last, he collapsed near the body of the man he had slain.

* * *

_Okay, writing battle scenes is hard for me, apparently. But the plot develops. I sneaked in a reference to the end of Lightning Returns, if anyone catches it :)_


	5. Chapter V: The l'Cie

There was light. Caius could feel it on his face. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly, disoriented. He didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room, a window open wide and sunlight filtering in into his face. Looking down, Caius saw that his chest was covered in bandages, and it ached when he moved. He passed a hand over his face, struggling to remember what had happened.

A voice startled him, making him jump, and he cursed at the pain the movement brought. "You're awake!" gasped Ara, whom he hadn't seen enter the room. "How are you feeling?" Caius nodded abstractly, massaging his forehead.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him.

"Where is Yeul?" he said urgently, trying to sit up. "Is she alright?" Caius looked around frantically, his mind still frayed. Ara rushed over to him concernedly.

"Caius, relax! Yeul is fine!" Ara placed her hand on Caius's bare shoulder, resting him once more on the bed.

"I need to see her," said Caius, uncharacteristically uncomposed. Ara sensed the urgent tone in his voice, nodding.

"Yes, of course," she said, her voice gentle. She padded out of the room, leaving Caius breathing heavily, pressing his hand to his sore chest. There he lay until the footsteps returned, this time with the addition of shorter, lighter ones. Yeul loudly burst through the door, to Ara's chagrin. She ran up to Caius's bedside, nimbly climbing onto it, her large green eyes welling with tears. Throwing her arms around Caius's neck, she began to cry.

Caius's breathing returned to normal as he comforted Yeul, assuring her that everything was fine and that he would be alright. He held her close, despite the pressure it put on his chest, and he felt his own eyes begin to sting. He had been so afraid that he would never see the girl again.

"She was so worried," Ara said, smiling slightly at the scene. "She hardly left your bedside all night, no matter what we did."

"I am sorry I worried you," said Caius, brushing a few tears from Yeul's lashes. "You don't need to cry." Yeul nodded, trying to catch her breath. Ara squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment, Yeul?" she said quietly. Yeul looked at her with big green eyes, nodding reluctantly.

"You'll help Caius feel better?" she said concernedly. Caius smiled—it was the first time he had heard her say his full name.

Ara nodded. "Yes, of course. Now run along," she said, lifting Yeul from the bed. Yeul did as she was told, casting another tearful smile at Caius as she went through the door, reaching up to the handle. Ara pulled over a chair, her brow furrowed.

"Where is the brand?" said Caius after a moment of silence.

"Just between your shoulder blades," Ara said. She smiled softly. "Everyone was so worried that you wouldn't come back. You had been gone a few hours, and we feared the worst..." Caius remained silent, a signal for Ara to continue. "Eventually Evan and I went to look for you, and we couldn't keep Yeul from coming along. The Wastelands are huge, I'm sure you know, and we lost sight of Yeul—I know, I was worried, too—but before we even realized she had run off, she had come back frantic, and led us to you." Ara smiled again. "Fitting, I think. When we found you by Arenth's body, you were barely breathing, and we hurried you back here as quickly as we could. You only had a few cracked ribs, but you seemed to have lost a lot of blood. It was all over your clothes..."

"Arenth wounded me badly," Caius explained softly. "He pierced my stomach. That potion of yours mended the wound, but only after I had been all but drained of blood." Ara nodded.

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "I'm... glad it helped. Anyway, you have been here all night, slipping in and out of our reach. But I think you will be alright. You are recovering surprisingly quickly. I suppose it's the power of the l'Cie."

"I suppose it is," Caius said softly. "I suppose it is." He looked out the window into the warm sunlight, and suddenly felt a need for fresh air. "I need to go outside," he said, trying to sit up. Ara looked at him concernedly.

"You'll agitate your wounds," she said, sounding conflicted. She didn't want Caius to hurt himself, but she knew that there would be no stopping him should he decide to stand.

"Only for a moment," he said soothingly, slowly swinging his legs out of the bed.

"At least let me act as a crutch," said Ara with finality. Caius smiled, nodding, and let her help him to his feet.

She helped him outside, and he saw that the streets were strangely empty, and that the air seemed heavy.

"Where is everyone?" Caius asked.

Ara fidgeted for a moment before she spoke. "In mourning of the Guardian's passing," she said respectfully. Caius looked at her. "It's a custom," she said. "The people of the city remain indoors out of respect for the fallen Guardian while a few prepare the funeral. Tonight, Arenth will have his pyre, and you officially receive the title of Guardian."

Caius nodded his understanding, a strange feeling settling in his gut. They stood in silence for a moment, inhaling the fresh, clean air. He began absently trailing his finger along the railing.

"Did he have any family left?" Caius said at last, surprised that he didn't know. Ara shrugged.

"I don't think so. It is probably for the best, I suppose." The topic seemed to cause Ara to remember something, and she said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Your family ought to attend the ceremony tonight. They aren't far, are they?"

Caius, somewhat surprised, shook his head. "No, they are only an hour or so away by chocobo. Should I go and get them?"

Ara shook her head emphatically. "Absolutely not!" she said, a motherly tone in her voice despite her being barely older than Caius. "You need to recover fully before you go that far. I will send Evan in your stead, alright?"

It wasn't so much a question as a statement, so Caius simply nodded. "Are you sure?" he said worriedly. He hated to cause trouble, preferring to do things for himself on his own.

"Young man, I don't say things I don't mean," Ara said, her voice playfully dangerous. "Now go back inside and get some rest." Caius smiled good-naturedly, nodding and doing as he was told. He collapsed onto the bed again with a grunt of discomfort, but he settled back down shortly, nesting into the soft pillows and blankets.

He was dozing off when a small form jumped on him. "Oof!" he grunted, snapping awake, irritated by the disruption. However, the irritation melted into happiness when he saw the girl now sitting at the foot of the bed, looking bashful and apologetic.

"I'm sorry," Yeul said, her eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

Caius laughed, leaning forward and scooping her up. "Don't you worry," he said, tickling the giggling girl as she tried to squirm away. "I am a tough man." Yeul managed to wriggle out of Caius's strong arms, perching at the foot of the bed.

"That's good," she said smiling. A moment later, her expression faded to one of thoughtfulness. "Momma says that the scary man is gone now, and that you are gonna be my new Guardian." The last word seemed to fit a bit strangely in Yeul's mouth, but she also seemed to know what it meant.

Caius nodded, somewhat more solemn. "Yes," he said seriously. "I will." The answer seemed to be enough for Yeul, and she smiled happily, sprawling back on the bed.

All of a sudden, she sat up, ramrod straight, startling Caius. For a moment he wondered what had piqued her interest until, with newfound horror, he saw her eyes. A golden sigil, the one he recognized as Etro's, had overlain her bright green eyes, a faraway expression on her round face. Caius had never seen Yeul have a vision before, but he knew without a doubt that this was one such phenomenon. He reached out to her, but then hesitated, unsure of what touching her might do. The vision lasted a few seconds, but they felt like eternity as Caius realized that this one glimpse of the future had just cost Yeul years of her life.

The vision subsided, and Yeul all but fell unconscious. Caius pulled the small girl into his arms, holding her protectively, wishing he could keep her from all harm, even that that was out of anyone's control. There was a bad taste in his mouth as he held the girl, horrified and saddened by what he had just witnessed. Arenth's words spun in his head. "Each time Yeul has a vision, she loses a part of her life. She will die before she turns eighteen, and neither you nor I can change that. That, boy, is the price to pay for timegazing."

Yeul's gift was a miracle, but it was only so for others. For the girl herself, it was a death sentence. And Caius could do nothing but sit by and watch.

The door opened slowly and Ara entered once more, saying something about the night's ceremony. Her voice faded and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her groggy daughter in a shocked Caius's arms.

"What happened?" she said, a bit more harshly than she intended.

"Yeul..." began Caius, his voice failing him. "Yeul, she... it was... I couldn't..."

Ara looked at him pointedly. "Was it a vision?" she said, surprising Caius with her composure. Then again, the knowledge of Yeul's fate was not new to Ara, and this realization gave Caius new respect for the woman. Despite knowing what was going to happen to her daughter, Ara continued to smile and be be positive, and Caius admired that.

"Yes, it was," said Caius shakily. "I... I am sorry. I wish I could have stopped it..." Ara's expression softened as she lifted her daughter from Caius's arms, balancing the child on her hip.

"It is not your fault, nor your responsibility, Caius," Ara said gently. "It is a fact we have always known, and must live with, despite its tragedy." Her voice now shook almost imperceptibly, and it hurt Caius's heart. He didn't know how to explain that he had only just discovered Yeul's fate, and that he had yet to come to grips with it, and all he could do was nod.

Ara swallowed. "Alright," she said, clearing her throat. "There is much preparation to be done for tonight. Evan will bring your parents here as quickly as he can, and we need to prepare you, as well. How are you feeling?"

The change in topic momentarily threw Caius for a loop. "I will be fine," he managed, pressing his hand to his chest again. "I am healing quickly. What should I do to prepare?"

Ara gestured to a chest of drawers near the bed. "Bathe first, if you are strong enough. There are new clothes for you in the top drawer there. For the most part, though, you ought to rest, alright?"

Caius nodded. "Thank you, Ara." The woman left the room, holding her daughter close and making Caius wish he could free Yeul and her entire family from the curse that hung over their heads.

* * *

_We're moving forward with the plot! Caius's mysterious parents will be introduced in the next chapter. I have a feeling that this fic will end up being pretty long! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	6. Chapter VI: A New Guardian

Once the sound of Ara's footsteps retreated down the hall, Caius got up from his bed, feeling slightly less bruised. He felt something tingling in his fingers, and he suddenly remembered that l'Cie were capable of magic. _Perhaps I can heal myself completely,_ he thought to himself, looking at his fingers. He concentrated for a moment, at last conjuring a feeble emerald light. Pressing his hand to his ribs, he felt the pain lessen considerably, though not entirely. He tried once more, this time the pain nearly fading completely. A faint ache remained, but Caius could easily deal with it, and he was astounded enough by his newfound abilities as it was. He went into the washroom, filling a tub with warm water, removing the bandages from his chest and looking in the mirror. Even though the scratches and broken bones were healed, he still looked exhausted, a greyish pallor to his skin and dark circles under his eyes, his hair a wild, tangled mess. In short, he was a wreck. He sighed, climbing into the warm water and letting it soothe his tired muscles, scrubbing the dirt off his skin and out of his hair. Once he was satisfied, he drained the tub, drying himself off with a well-worn towel and wrapping it around his waist before going back into his room.

He had forgotten that his window was open, and stared awkwardly as a rose-haired girl outside caught a glimpse of him and blushed, quickly turning away. Caius didn't have the energy to be embarrassed, so he just went over and shut the window with a sigh, retrieving the clothes from the dresser. There was the customary asymmetrical black shirt, a beautiful purple cloth to wrap from his shoulder to his waist, and loose pants with an elegant silver design stitched up the side. Caius wondered where Ara had found it all. Once he finished dressing, he collapsed back on the bed, feeling somewhat refreshed, but still tired. He fell asleep again in a matter of minutes.

He was awoken by a gentle knock on the door, and he sat up groggily, wiping the dust from his eyes. "Come in," he said sleepily, standing and stretching. The door squeaked open just as Caius pulled his hair into a ponytail, and he stopped in his tracks. In came Evan alongside a short, round woman with thick grey hair, and a tall man with a stern but friendly face.

Caius couldn't keep a few tears from welling in his eyes at the sight of his mother and father, and a smile split across his face. Evan, whom Caius barely saw at that moment, offered a lopsided smile. "Would you like me to fetch Yeul? I'm sure she would like to meet her best friend's parents." Eyes smiling, he didn't wait for an answer. "I'll be back soon, so feel free to catch up." He left quickly, flashing another friendly grin, leaving Caius with his parents.

The warrior enveloped his mother in a bear hug, making her laugh. "I have missed you," he said, letting her go and looking from her to his father. "How have you both been?"

"How have we been?" His father laughed. "You know us, Caius, we haven't changed much since the day you left. A better question is how have you been?"

Caius laughed. "A lot has happened," he said, nodding. "I have been well, for the most part. I have my own home, now, all to myself, and the people here are kind." He took a deep breath. "Now, Evan has hopefully told you about the reason for coming here, correct?"

"Yes, he has," said his mother, her gentle voice bringing back a flood of memories. "And we are so proud of you, Caius." She smiled, tears of joy present in her eyes.

Caius grew somber. "It is a great task to undertake," he said, his voice serious. "I may not have much time to visit you anymore."

His father shook his head. "Don't you worry, boy," he said. The way he said the last word was so different from the way Arenth had, so much more gentle, and Caius didn't mind it at all.

"Yes, there are more important things than one's old parents," said his mother, her amethyst eyes glittering. Caius took after his father in physical build, but he had his mother's eyes and her hair, though hers had long since turned grey. His mother laughed softly. "But for old folks like us, there is nothing more important than our son," she said thoughtfully.

"Which is why we have decided to find a place here in the capital. We'll build one with our own two hands if we must," said his father, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Caius was taken aback. "What? Are you sure? You want to leave everything at home behind, just for me?"

His father laughed. "Of course!" he said. "You should know better by now, Caius! We don't say things we don't mean, and besides, you are our home."

Caius was touched by his father's words, a soft smile coming to his lips. "Thank you," he said, putting his hand on his father's shoulder. "I have been treated well here, but there is nothing as precious as family." His parents nodded.

The warm silence was broken by the door opening, a bashful Yeul clinging to her father's leg. "Hello," she said shyly, peeking up at the two new figures.

Caius's father knelt down on one knee so that he could be at Yeul's height. "Hello, little one!" he said. "What is your name?" He knew, of course, but he felt that such a question was polite. Yeul looked at him with her doe eyes, surprised by his friendliness. Most people were overly respectful of her, and didn't treat her like the child she truly was. The only ones who did were her own parents and Caius, and she was excited to find that someone else did, too.

"Yeul," she chirped clearly, stepping slightly farther out from behind her father's legs. "What is yours?"

Caius's father chuckled. "My name is Giras, and this is my wife, Myra. It is good to meet you, Yeul." The girl smiled shyly, retreating again behind her father's legs.

"Oh, she is a sweet little thing," Caius's mother whispered to him. "I never really thought of the seeress as a child like this." Caius nodded, a rush of affection for the child filling his heart.

For the next few hours, Caius, his parents, Evan, and Yeul sat around the house, catching up on everything they had to catch up on. Just as Caius had anticipated, there was no mention of Ellia, but for the moment he preferred it that way. The wound was healing, slowly but surely, the hole in his heart being filled by the seeress to whom he had become so attached. He was not keen on prodding at old wounds that night, least of all in front of Yeul.

Time flowed without pause, and soon enough the sun began retreating behind the mountains. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Ara peeked her fair head through it.

"It is almost time," she said softly. "We would do best to arrive early to the Amphitheater." Caius nodded, standing, the rest following suit. Yeul went to her mother, climbing into her arms, and the rest silently followed Ara to the area where the ceremony would take place. It was not an amphitheater so much as it was a flat, circular patch of land lined with long benches where the city's events were held. Hunting competitions, weddings, funerals; all of the city's important ceremonies were held there. A Guardian appointing ceremony was no different.

There were a few people already seated on the smooth, elegant benches that were arranged in a semicircle around an enormous wooden structure; Arenth's funeral pyre. Caius felt a sudden pang of remorse for the fallen warrior. Arenth, for all his foolishness, his irresponsible behavior, had suffered a loss that had haunted him for over three years. And yet, as he had died, his last thought was of Yeul. Caius remembered his final words: "Keep her safe." In the end, he had been reminded of his obligation, and had passed it on to Caius, the man he had all but taken under wing.

Ara guided both her husband and Caius's parents to the frontmost bench, and pulled Caius aside for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, the motherly tone coming back into her voice.

"All but completely healed," Caius said, explaining his newfound abilities. Ara was pleased.

"Excellent!" she said happily. "I was worried that you would exert yourself coming out here. I had thought it foolish to have the ceremony so soon after your duel, but I hadn't thought of your l'Cie powers. Everything is going smoothly so far." Her words were tumbling out of her mouth quickly, as if she were anxious about something.

"Yes," said Caius absently. "Ara, is something troubling you?" She laughed softly.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say that," she said, smiling. "I am only a bit nervous. The seeress's mother has a large part to play in the ceremony, and I am not the best in situations like this. But don't worry, I will manage fine."

Caius nodded. "Is there anything I ought to know before it starts?" he asked. To his surprise, Ara shook her head.

"There is no need to worry. You will know what to do when the time comes," she said, glancing behind her shoulder at the progress of the crowd. More people were gathering, and Caius was beginning to feel self-conscious about all the pointing and whispering.

"Don't mind them," said Ara, sensing Caius's discomfort. "You can sit back down with the others, if you would like. I have a few last things to attend to." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and hurried off, and Caius returned to where the rest of his party was seated. He sat between his mother and father, and he scooped Yeul up onto his knee, keeping her steady and out of trouble. She cast a worried look at the gathering storm clouds that Caius had noticed earlier. She didn't like storms, and Caius knew this; he soothed her with a few words.

People continued to stream into the Amphitheater, and Caius sensed that the ceremony was about to begin. It was an event that Caius had only long thought of, and it was suddenly becoming a reality. He would officially become a Guardian, and would be bound eternally to Yeul's side, her protector until he failed or died. For most, such a prospect would seem frightening, but to Caius, who was loyal to only a few, it seemed the best path for him to take. At that moment, he was more at peace than he had ever been since his sister had died. He had a true purpose now, and he would be with the child he cared for more than anyone in the world.

Caius listened silently as the ceremony began. Arenth's body, wrapped in dark fabric, was lain on the pyre as a man Caius did not know well said a few words. In the blink of an eye, the pyre was set ablaze, and Yeul recoiled from the flames and further into Caius's arms. As he comforted her, he suddenly heard his name, spoken by Ara in front of the immense gathering.

"Today, a warrior from a little-known village far on the outskirts of our nation of Paddra will become one of the most important figures in the Farseer tribe." Ara was doing a good job of keeping her nerves from showing. She spoke clearly, every so often casting a glance in the direction of Caius and her family. She continued, gesturing in his direction. "Paddra-Abaven Caius, the man who delivered our seeress three years ago, is to become the Guardian of Paddra-Nsu Yeul. He has slain Paddra-Ren Arenth and become a l'cie, and in doing so has taken up this role." Caius felt all eyes turn to him. He caught a look from Ara, and she mouthed the word "stand." He did so, and she gestured him forward.

"These beads are passed from one Guardian to the next," she continued, holding up a few strings of elegant beads. She turned to Caius. "And now, they pass on to you," she said, smiling, placing them in his hand. "You can wear them as Arenth did, at your waist, or about your neck, or in your hair. They are our mark of a Guardian." Caius tucked them carefully into the pouch he kept at his side, at a loss for further action. Luckily, Ara was wrapping up the ceremony for him. She turned back to the crowd, placing her hand on Caius's shoulder. "Here stands the mightiest warrior of the Farseers! May he live long and well as the Guardian of my daughter!"

Thunderous applause rippled through the Amphitheater, and Caius caught sight of his family's beaming faces and Yeul's wide smile. He stood still in front of the crowd, feeling a tremendous amount of respect for Ara, who had spoken in front of them while he had only been silent and uncertain. Ara cupped her hands to her mouth, shouting over the roar of the applause.

"There will be time for congratulations later!" she cried. "For now, we have a feast to attend to!" Caius remained still, watching the crowd dissipate as they followed their noses to where the feast awaited, reminded of the day three years ago when Yeul had first been born, when he had first been recognized. Now, he was Yeul's Guardian.

He returned to his family and friends, exchanging words as he put Yeul on his shoulders, letting Ara quickly weave the beads into his hair. His parents were both here, and they were smiling again. His friends, Ara and Evan, were with him, laughing and congratulating him. And his little Yeul sat on his shoulders, nearly asleep, but humming contentedly.

For the first time in a long time, Caius could say that he was happy.

* * *

_This chapter was actually harder for me to write! I'm not as good with fluff as I am with angst. Anyway, have an introduction to Caius's parents! I was kind of thinking of Hercules' adoptive parents in the Disney Hercules movie when I wrote them up, haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it isn't quite as good as the others imo. I think I'm about half-way through this fic so far, and I'm most likely gonna end up putting Caius through a lot of shit. Character development, y'know. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	7. Chapter VII: Cruelty

The days stretched into weeks, the weeks into months, and months into years. Caius's parents managed to find a little out-of-the-way cottage a few minutes from Caius's home, and became good friends with Ara and Evan. Caius watched as Yeul grew, becoming slender and long-limbed, her hair growing nearly to her waist. She was mature far beyond her years, and had recently begun giving sermons. And her Guardian always stayed near her, keeping her out of trouble and protecting her from anything that could be dangerous. Though the knowledge of her inevitable fate hung like a storm cloud over Caius's head, he managed to keep it from consuming him, and stayed the strong, shy man that Yeul had always known.

The only times when Caius felt overwhelmed were when Yeul had visions. It pained him to know the cost of each one, and it pained him even more to know that he had no way to stop them. Most of Yeul's visions were not climactic or terrifying; the majority of them were simple things such as impending storms, monster infestations, and the like. But one autumn, when she was seven years old, she foresaw a terrible sickness that would sweep through the city like Death's scythe. It was Caius whom she first told of her vision, and a fearful feeling settled in his gut.

"Do you know when?" he had asked her once she had recovered and told him of what she had seen. She shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'm sorry."

Caius took her shoulders, shaking his head. "Don't you apologize," he said passionately. "It is not your fault. At least we know that it will happen before it does. We will be able to recognize the signs."

Yeul nodded seriously, though she did not feel entirely reassured. She knew more than what she had told Caius, but chose not to tell him, knowing that it would hurt him too much. So she recorded her vision in an oracle drive, as she always did, and life went on as normal. The winter passed, and the days grew warmer, until they reached the sweltering heat of summer, which faded into the cool touch of autumn. It was then that fate's cruel hand came into play.

* * *

Caius was one of the first to begin coughing. He insisted that it was nothing, just a common cough, but soon he felt his bones begin to ache, and his head pounded as if there were a tiny man inside his skull beating his brain with a club. Others, too, began to cough, and complained of aches. Caius was afraid that this was what Yeul had foreseen a year ago, the sickness that would take many lives. With one look at her furrowed brow, he knew his fears were correct, and he did all he could to keep her from being exposed to the illness, including staying as far from her as he could. But try though he might, Yeul, too began to cough, as did Ara, Evan, and Caius's parents.

The symptoms continued to worsen, and the city would have been in a downright panic had it not been for nearly everyone being bedridden. Caius did his best to tough his way through the sickness, staying by Yeul's bedside, making sure her chest continued to rise and fall, but eventually the pain became too great even for him. He became confined to his own bed, and could hardly move for the pain. Every nerve in his body felt hypersensitive, and a single movement felt as though he were being ripped apart. No one else was any different. The entire city was covered in a blanket of misery, and it was a few weeks into the epidemic that people first began to die.

Caius listened fearfully for news of the deaths of anyone he knew, though such was hard to come by. Very few people were well enough to check on those who weren't, and most of them stayed with their families. Only rarely would some brave, pitying soul check in on Caius, and they brought what news they could. To Caius, all that mattered was the safety of those few that were closest to him, and though he despaired upon hearing of their sickness, he was at least glad that they had not yet been taken by death.

Caius was further along than most in the sickness, and was among the first to reach the final stage of the virus: a coma-like sleep. Every now and then he would catch flashes of something, though he could never tell whether it was real or not. Sometimes he thought he saw Yeul, or his mother or father, or Ara or Evan, or sometimes just a nameless doctor. Once he even thought he glimpsed Arenth—but each time he thought he saw someone, he would promptly recede back into darkness.

Caius's sleeplike state lasted a few days. At last, he felt himself slowly drifting into consciousness, and everything began to come into more focus. Weak sunlight filtered into his room, and he saw a young man with deep circles under his eyes sitting on a chair. The man jumped a little at the sight of Caius's open eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You're... alive?" he said shakily.

Caius himself could barely speak, he was so weak, but managed to croak feebly. "So it seems. Who are you?"

The young man blinked, staring as if he had seen a ghost. He shook his head to clear it, apologizing. "I'm sorry, my mind is a bit frayed, you see," he said. "My name is Irove. I'm one of the few people who seem to be immune to this sickness, whatever it is. For better or for worse," he added, a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Why are you tending to me?" managed Caius as he ran a tired hand over his face. "There are others more important, and others more endangered."

The man's young face looked nearly beyond tired. "With respect, sir, you are one of the most important people in this city. Of course there would be someone tending to you."

"But what about Yeul? And her family, don't they have someone to look after them?" A wave of anxiety washed over Caius.

Irove's face looked strained. "Yes, there is someone with Yeul, of course," he said slowly. The words brought a sliver of peace to Caius's heart, although the apprehension with which they were spoken only added to his other fears.

Irove continued, struggling to find words. "This... sickness has taken nearly half of the population of the city," he said, measuring his words, the gentleness behind them metamorphosing into icy veins of apprehension that spread through Caius's body. The young man took a long breath. "Ara and Evan are among the lost. Your mother, Myra, as well," he said, his voice tired. "I am so sorry."

Caius was shocked into silence, his mind refusing to comprehend the words he had just heard. It couldn't be, it had to be a dream, a nightmare. He would soon see Ara walking with a basket of herbs at her hip, Evan alongside her, smiling lopsidedly. He would soon see his mother bustling about in her kitchen, humming old Paddran lullabies to herself. There was no way that could be gone. He couldn't take it. The veins of ice spread through his body, and he shivered, cold with shock.

"Are you... is this the truth?" he mumbled, staring straight ahead.

"Yes," said Irove sympathetically after a heavy pause. "I was with both Ara and Evan for their final moments. They each told me to look after both you and the seeress, so I have done my best." Tears welled in the young man's eyes, and he brushed them away. "Ara died three days ago, and Evan followed her the next day. I only heard about your mother from someone else. I... am truly sorry."

Caius could barely nod, the knot in his throat keeping him from speaking. Irove stood, sensing Caius's need for solitude.

"I will come back later with tea," he said, clearing his throat. He hurried out of the room, leaving Caius more alone than he had ever been.

How strange was it that words could cause just as much damage as seeing something play out in front of one's eyes? Words were what crushed Caius all those years ago when he found out about Yeul's inevitable fate, and it was words that crushed him once more that cruel, bitter autumn. So few it took to deliver the worst message anyone could hear, so little to drive Caius to despair. Gone. He had not even been able to say goodbye. Three of the dearest people in his life were gone with just a few words.

Tears didn't fall, not because he wasn't unbearably sorrowful, but because they couldn't. The pain had clenched itself so tightly around his heart that he could not cry. He could only lie in his bed, suffering agonizing pain both from his own illness and his loss.

* * *

The only thing that kept Caius from slipping away forever was the knowledge that Yeul and his father still lived. He had to recover so that he could protect them; he had to be there for them when no one else could. This knowledge was all it took for Caius to recover well enough to move around on his own. Irove continued to check on him, making sure that there had been no relapsing, but Caius was a l'Cie, and he gathered his strength quickly.

As soon as he was able, he went to his father's bedside. Irove had told him that Giras was worse off than Yeul. Though Caius wished only to see her, he felt that he had to first see his father.

The young woman that was looking after his father ushered him inside, a tired, grim look on her pretty face. Caius thought he vaguely recognized her, but his mind was still muddled and he was unsure. Going past her and into Giras's room, he felt his knees grow weak at the sight of his proud father lying helpless on the bed. His face was gaunt and sunken, and his hands rested weakly on his bedsheet. Caius collapsed onto the chair at his father's bedside, his chest aching with sadness.

"Father?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?

Giras turned slightly to look at his son, his dull eyes brightening slightly. "Is that you, Caius?" he coughed. "Or are you another apparition?"

Caius shook his head. "I am here. Please don't exert yourself."

"I... am glad you came," said Giras feebly. He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't have much longer. This sickness has taken far too heavy a toll on me. And your mother..." The old man's eyes brimmed with tears, and he tried to catch his breath, coughing violently.

Caius gripped his father's hand, forcing a reassuring smile. "It will be fine," he said, just keeping his voice from cracking. "You will be fine."

His father laughed weakly. "You know that is not true," he said. "But thank you for coming here to... to see me off."

Caius didn't speak, and Giras turned his head painfully to look at him. "Listen to me," he croaked. "No matter what may happen to you, no matter what you may do, your are and always will be my son. Please, remember that."

Caius nodded around the knot in his throat. "I will," he managed.

"Thank you," whispered his father, looking at the ceiling once more. "I will be able to rest soon," he continued. "With Myra... and Ellia."

"Yes," said Caius softly. "You will."

His father smiled. "Thank you, Caius. For visiting me."

"Of course," said Caius, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Giras's was wracked with another violent cough before he could speak again. "Don't forget, Caius," he mumbled. "You are always... my son."

Caius nodded. Giras offered one last weak smile before he shut his eyes, his hand slowly falling limp. Caius felt the ice return, twisting itself around his heart, making his chest ache. He couldn't keep them back any longer—the tears squeezed themselves out of his eyes, and he was powerless to stop them. It was all he could do to not fall apart entirely.

Caius sat with his father until the woman returned, seeing what had happened. Her face turned gray, though she did not look surprised. She placed a hand on Caius's shoulder and said something gently, though he did not hear. She managed to pry him from the chair, and she sat him back down in the kitchen with a mug of tea. He stared silently into the cup, feeling the steam rise and warm his face.

"Drink up," said the woman gently. "You'll feel better."

Though he doubted this, Caius nonetheless drank his tea, barely tasting it. For the next few minutes, one could barely tell the difference between him and a statue, he remained so still. But after a few minutes more, he stood suddenly, startling the woman.

"Where is Yeul?" he said, his voice ragged.

The woman, frightened by the distraught man in front of her, stuttered, "She is in her home. You could probably go visit her, if you wish."

"Thank you," said Caius, and he rushed out the door in a near frenzy. What if Yeul had died while he had been recovering? What if she was dying? What if she was alone? What if, what if...

Caius hurried to Yeul's home, dark thoughts swirling like a hurricane in his pain-clouded mind. He had to see her, lest he go mad entirely. The wish to see her had grown greater with each day of his recovery, and now, after seeing his father die in front of his eyes, the wish had become all but a necessity. And yet he was so afraid, afraid of this being when he would lose her.

He barreled into the house like a madman, scaring the woman who had been looking after Yeul nearly half to death. "Is she alright?" he panted, having run from his father's home to hers.

"She's alive!" squeaked the woman. "But she's asleep, deep asleep, and there seems to be no waking her."

Caius nodded, keeping himself still. "Can I see her?" he pleaded.

"Of course, though you won't get a response." Guiding Caius to Yeul's room, the woman opened the door quietly. Caius entered the room slowly, and he nearly broke in two when he saw his Yeul lying so still on her bed. But then he saw her thin chest rise and fall shallowly, and clung to the hope that she, at least, would live. He sat at her bedside, holding her small hand in his, praying to Etro for her recovery. He couldn't lose her now, not yet. He had already lost so much. Should he lose her now, he would likely go mad.

"Yeul," he said quietly, though he knew she couldn't hear. "I promised to keep you safe, and I couldn't keep you from this. I am sorry."

Caius looked up at the ceiling. "Don't do this," he begged. "Don't take her yet. I could not... please, don't leave me alone." His voice faded away of its own accord. As he looked at his precious Yeul, the only person he had left, lying so still and looking so pale, the tears he had held back ever since he had awoken burst forth. Just as he was helpless to save anyone, he was helpless to quell the sobs that wracked his chest. He bent over the seeress, wishing he could give his life to her, wishing to see her well again. But all he could do was sit there, powerless, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

_...I hurt myself. But all this was necessary for the next chapter, which I'm working on now! Hopefully that one will be less depressing and more exciting. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!_


	8. Chapter VIII: Hopeless

The days went on, dragging painfully. Caius rarely left Yeul's bedside, forgetting to eat, barely sleeping. It was all the poor nurse could do to keep him from entirely neglecting himself, for he was so consumed with worry over Yeul.

On the sixth day after Caius had first gone to her, Yeul's eyes began to slowly flicker open. Sleep-deprived though he was, Caius immediately saw it and nearly cried out in joy at the sight. Though she groaned in pain, she seemed to see him, and managed to sit up slightly.

"You don't have to speak," said Caius, relief washing over him. So far, everyone who had made it through the coma stage of the virus had lived, and he was optimistic that Yeul would do the same. But still, he knew that the physical pain of the sickness took a few days more to fade, and didn't wish for her to exert herself with speech.

Yeul seemed to have other plans. "You're here," she said hoarsely. "I was worried..." Her voice faded, and she looked away.

Caius took her hand, seized by his emotions. "I would not leave you to suffer alone," he said, his voice gentle.

"Thank you," she said quietly. There was a moment of pregnant silence before she spoke again. "They are gone, aren't they?" Her voice was unbearably sad, and it struck Caius into silence. Had she known all along what would happen, who would die? Had she suffered that knowledge on her own for so long? The thought saddened him.

He struggled to speak. "I... yes." The word fell from his mouth like a heavy stone. "If I could have done something, I would have, I was just—"

"Caius," interrupted Yeul quietly. "It's alright. You could not have done anything. I had foreseen it, and I knew that no one would be able to stop this tragedy. Please, do not feel guilty—it is not your burden."

Yeul's gentle words, so mature for her numbered years, soothed Caius slightly, though he was still largely overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't untangle. There was relief, pain, sorrow, anger, love—a Molotov cocktail waiting to explode. Yeul managed a weak smile at him, and she rested back against her pillows, closing her eyes. At first, panic gripped Caius, but her chest continued to rise and fall, her mouth open slightly.

This girl was the last person he had. This truth struck Caius suddenly like a bolt of lightning, and from it rose a fierce sense of protection. This girl, this child he loved as his own, the one who reminded him so of his dearest younger sister, was his only reason to live, he thought. As painful as things would become, he would have his Yeul, for however many incarnations it took until he was replaced as Guardian. And he would keep her safe.

After this rush of affection, it was all he could do to keep himself from pulling her into his arms, wishing to see her entirely well again. Such action would hurt her, however, so he refrained from it. Instead, he passed a gentle hand over her brow, and went to make her some tea.

Yeul's recovery was slow, but sure, and Caius stayed by her for as much of it as he could. Eventually, the rest of the city recovered, too, though the losses sustained were great. Nearly half of the city's population had been lost, and everyone had lost a friend or a family member. The air was heavy with sadness for many weeks following the illness's reign of terror, and though the people's seeress and Guardian had both survived, they had both changed. Yeul was quieter now, and spoke less to those she met, though she delivered her sermons with just as much passion and clarity as she always had—perhaps even more. Her Guardian, once so shy and polite, now stood beside her like a shadow, strong and stoic. His gentle eyes had changed, an ocean of emotion now where pools had been.

Caius had tried to remain positive for Yeul, but the ache in his chest never went away. Nearly all those he loved had been wrenched from him in one fell swoop, and much as he loved Yeul, the loss of everyone else was too great to bear. He became depressed, and try though he might to act like his old self around Yeul, she couldn't help but noticed his sadness. She did all she could to cheer him up—making him presents, telling him stories, a gentle hug now and again, but no matter what she did, and no matter how much Caius wished he could be happy again, the darkness hung around him like a suffocating cloud. It trapped him, twisting and twining through his heart and mind as it had all those years ago when Ellia had died.

Eventually, even Yeul began to add to Caius's sadness, not through her actions, but the knowledge of her impending fate. Each time he beheld the child, he was filled both with love and fear, adoration and apprehension. Caius still struggled to resign himself to her fate, struggled to grasp it. But the fear remained. _This girl is going to die, _he thought. _She will die in only a few years, and I will be powerless to stop it. I will be alone. _

Hopelessness gripped Caius's soul. There would be more Yeuls, certainly, and he was sure he would love them, too. But they too, would die, they would continue to suffer. The thought of this cycle filled Caius with despair, and he retreated into himself, becoming apathetic and neglectful of himself. Despite this, he refused to leave Yeul's side, until one day, she spoke to him.

"Caius," she said, sitting beside him and placing a delicate hand on his arm. "You have been suffering. You keep it all inside, but I can see it, and... I don't want you to be sad." She rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at her skirt. Caius was quiet, and put his arm protectively around her.

"I... I'm sorry, Yeul," he said, squeezing her gently. "I wish I could go back to the way I was, I truly do, I just..."

"Don't you apologize," said Yeul, mimicking what he often told her when she apologized unnecessarily. "You have lost far more than anyone would be able to bear on their own, and yet you keep it all to yourself! Don't you ever worry about your own happiness?" Caius paused.

"I have never really been one to do so," he said slowly.

A sad smile crossed Yeul's face. "The ones you love bring you happiness with theirs, is that right?" Caius was surprised at her perception.

"I... yes," he said. "That's it. And now, they..."

"They are gone," said Yeul softly. Caius nodded feeling the sadness come over him like a cloak.

"Yes," he said. He turned to her. "I am only grateful that you are here still. If I didn't, I don't know what I'd..." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he broke off, looking back at the ground. "I am selfish," Caius said. "I am not the only one who has lost loved ones. You lost your parents, and everyone else has lost someone. And yet I remain here moping..." Yeul looked at him with her big green eyes, full of sadness and sympathy.

"You are not selfish, Caius," she said passionately. "Your heart was just so full, and it was broken so harshly. I understand your pain better than anyone." she said, her eyes staring into his heart. He was silent again, thinking of how many lifetimes Yeul must have lived, and how many more. It saddened him further.

Yeul paused, thinking. "It would be good for you to get away for a while," she said thoughtfully. "There are so many memories here."

"I couldn't leave you alone!" said Caius incredulously. "What kind of Guardian would I be if I did so?"

"Everything has been peaceful for so long," she said gently. "You shouldn't worry." Caius looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Yeul said. "If you were to go out into the plains for a day, get away from all of this for a while, would you feel any better?"

"I don't know," Caius sighed. "Perhaps."

"Then you should," said Yeul brightly. "Go get a chocobo and get out there!" She pulled Caius up from his seat, and he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Yeul. Are you sure this is alright?" he asked. She shook her head in pretend exasperation.

"Yes, Caius. Don't worry so much, all right?" She smiled softly.

"Alright then. I will not be gone for long," said Caius, retrieving his greatsword from where it lay against the wall. Yeul gave him another quick hug.

"I'm glad you're still here," she said quietly. "I hope you can feel better." Caius stroked her hair.

"I shall try," he responded, giving her shoulder a squeeze before he went to find a chocobo.

* * *

The vast plains were just as beautiful as Caius had remembered. It was early spring, and there were huge blue blossoms hanging from jagged black rocks, and the emerald grass glinted in the sunlight. The sun was partially hidden behind the clouds, and a brisk breeze caressed Caius's face. He had not been to the plains for nearly a year. A memory surfaced; his father, Evan, and a few others, all astride chocobos, trying to take down a mighty behemoth. The memory brought back a wave of others, and Caius felt the darkness return. He stabbed his sword into the ground, leaning back against its sturdy frame. The sun felt warm on his face, and he shut his eyes, willing himself to forget about the sadness. Such was difficult, however, and eventually he found himself overcome once more.

Hopeless.

That was how Caius felt. His family was gone. His friends as well. His heart had cherished them so dearly, and they had been torn away, leaving an ugly wound that refused to heal. His Yeul, too, would be torn from him in just a few years, and he would be unable to stop it. He looked desperately for something to cling to, something to pull him out of his sorrow, but found himself grasping vainly at threads.

Hopeless.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain between his shoulder blades, as if someone had placed a scalding iron right on—

His l'Cie emblem.

He cried out in pain, his hand reaching for his emblem. Through the haze of pain, stories of great beasts that were sent by Etro to l'Cie who had lost their way came to his mind. A great purple sigil began glowing beneath him, and he looked into the sky. A pillar of light streamed into an elaborate-looking portal, and Caius heard a mighty roar. With horror and shock, he saw a huge, winged beast descend from the sky, its eyes shrewd, but not cruel. An Eidolon, sent to either serve or destroy a hopeless l'Cie.

The pain on Caius's emblem faded, and he pulled himself up on his sword, staring unwaveringly at the Eidolon.

Perhaps he was going to die.

He stood still as the Eidolon swiped an enormous clawed hand, sending him flying off his feet, landing with a painful thud in the grass.

Perhaps that was what he wanted.

He rolled back over, looking back up at the Eidolon, all but ready to accept death. As he looked into the its eyes, however, he heard Yeul's voice, gentle as a spring breeze: _"I'm glad you're still here."_ Just as Bahamut—for some reason, Caius knew that this was the Eidolon's name—swiped at him once more, he managed to dodge the attack, recoiling in horror at himself.

How could he? How could he have been prepared to die, when he still had his duty to Yeul? He needed her, and, he realized, she needed him. They were bound forever, the Guardian and the seeress, and to break that bond would be to break both of their hearts. Caius raised his sword slowly, his muscles tensing like a cat's, staring at the Eidolon, waiting for its next move. He thought he saw something flicker in its eyes, but in a split second they launched at one another in a mighty clash of metal. Caius's strength was returning, and the battle began.

Bahamut unleashed volley after volley of attacks, but Caius was the greatest of the Farseer warriors. He had grown stronger over the years, had become more and more skilled. He was the Guardian of the nation's seeress, and would not easily be defeated. And yet, it had been a long time since Caius had fought like this. The Eidolon administered immensely powerful attacks that would have killed a normal man—but Caius was not a normal man. Metallic clangs, grunts of pain, and mighty roars echoed throughout the plains, his enormous sword swinging in dark arcs, Bahamut's claws nearly rending him asunder. But Caius's warrior adrenaline was surging, and he was cool and collected as he always was during a hunt.

Slowly but surely, he saw the Eidolon's movements slow, not out of tiredness, but out of accept of Caius's superiority. Suddenly, after Caius administered a particularly devastating blow, Bahamut reared back, taking Caius by surprise. Rather than attacking further, however, it began strangely collapsing on itself, becoming flatter and sleeker, sprouting mighty wings. On a whim that felt like instinct, Caius leapt from the ground and onto the Eidolon's back. It was strangely comfortable, and somehow felt natural. Releasing a last powerful roar, the dark Bahamut accepted Caius as the victor and his master, for as everything went in Valhalla—though Caius did not yet know this—the weak served the strong.

Caius, on the other hand, took a moment to even process what he had just done. He had defeated an Eidolon, one of Etro's servants, and had claimed it as his own. Everything seemed surreal. One moment, he had been drowning in misery and hopelessness, and the next he was astride one of the mightiest beasts to ever enter the mortal realm. He felt a surge of accomplishment as the Eidolon flew through the air, the wind blowing Caius's hair back from his face.

Once Bahamut neared the ground again, Caius leapt from it, landing nimbly on his feet. He watched as the mighty beast disappeared once more into the strange violet light, and Caius saw something reddish emit from his sword. Recoiling in surprise, he saw a strange, glowing red eye appear a few inches below the hilt. An Eidolith, he vaguely recalled. He passed a hand over the eye. It shut, still looking strangely out of place.

Caius looked up at the point in the sky where the Eidolon had disappeared, coming to a realization. He had proven himself worthy of being Bahamut's master only because he had been able to find a purpose—and it was the arrival of the Eidolon that had made him realize that purpose. He was Yeul's Guardian, and he would protect her for as long as he could. And to do that, he had to live. To live, he had to fight, and so had defeated the Eidolon. _Perhaps that is what Etro intends,_ he thought to himself, nursing a few of his wounds.

The sun was already low in the sky, which Caius noticed with a start. _I have been gone far too long,_ he chided himself. _I should hurry._ Mounting the chocobo once again, shouldering the massive sword that now contained an Eidolith, Caius rode as fast as he could back to the city, his resolve strengthened once again. He was Yeul's Guardian, and now that her own parents were gone, he would have to take up responsibility for her. He would protect her, just as he always had, and now, he thought, he would be able to move forward. The wounds of the past would heal, and all he had to do now was focus on the future.

* * *

_Ack, did I do this right? I honestly was not entirely sure how to handle the concept of Caius's Eidolon. I hope it turned out alright, but let me know what you think! I'm thinking that there will be a few more chapters. Perhaps I could manage a nice thirteen, haha._


	9. Chapter IX: The Warrioress

A few inquiries led Caius straight to Yeul. She was praying at the foot of a statue inside the temple, which was all but deserted. She smiled gently at the sight of him, uttering a squeak of surprise when he enveloped her in a bear hug. He knelt in front of her, now almost at her height, brushing the persistent stray hair out of her face, and at the sight of her clear green eyes, so much older than her physical age, a flood of guilt washed over him

"I'm sorry, Yeul," he said heavily. "I have left you all but alone to cope with the events of the past. I haven't spoken to you about them, as if that would make them disappear. I haven't made sure you are alright, when that is my sole purpose. I have done nothing but lie languishing while you did for me what I should have done for you, and I am truly sorry. Can you... forgive me?" He avoided her gaze, his face hot with shame.

A bewildered expression came over Yeul's young face at Caius's sudden speech. She broke into a soft smile, shaking her head and throwing her arms around her Guardian's neck.

"Oh, Caius," she said. "You worry about me far too much, and you harbor far too much guilt. You have stayed with me when you could have run away, and you have tried so hard to hide your pain. Please, don't feel guilty for being human."

Caius raised his head, looking up at the seeress. "Thank you," he said. "I shall try to be a better Guardian, I swear it." He stood once more, placing his hands on the seeress's slender shoulders. She was still only about half as large as he was. "Do you require anything of me as of now?"

"No," said Yeul, "but your company would be appreciated." Caius smiled at her, tousling her hair slightly.

"As you wish," he said, seating himself close by, watching carefully as the seeress resumed her prayers. He would tell her about his Eidolon later, but for now he was content to wait, watching this child perform duties that few others her age could handle. She was all he had left, now, and he was grateful for this, grateful for the time he had left. Her words had been able to soothe him, just as they always had, and for the first time in a while, as he sat with her in the quiet temple, he felt a bit better.

Caius would still take time to heal from his losses, but the wound was less jagged, less ugly. It had been mended by this child who was both so young and so old, this child for whom he would immediately give his life, the child that he loved as his own. Though the pain of each of their losses remained ever-present, it faded with time's immutable march, until the seeress and her Guardian were almost just as they were before. There were perhaps a few more lines of sadness on their faces, a bit more seriousness in their words, but once again they were Caius and Yeul, as close-knit as a father and beloved daughter, the bond they shared strengthened by their mutual loss. And so time passed, and so they healed.

* * *

It was a warm summer's day, a few years after Caius had received Bahamut, and it was nearing Yeul's thirteenth birthday. Caius was standing a few feet behind her, just as he always did, waiting for her to finish speaking to various people who were asking for council. There was an old woman, a young couple, and a warrioress with rose colored hair whom Caius vaguely recognized still in line, and he waited patiently, watching as Yeul offered her wisdom. The old woman had been worried about how her crops would be getting on, and the couple had had a few questions that had made a blush rise to both Caius and Yeul's cheeks. At last, however, they left, and the warrioress slipped through the beaded curtain that led into the room. She walked with proud strength, and offered Caius a curt nod that he returned, feeling her blue eyes appraise him. Kneeling in front of Yeul, the woman straightened, looking at the seeress with a gaze considerably less frosty than the one she had given Caius. She was pretty, he supposed, a bit paler than most, with hair that waved softly.

"Hello, Lynn," said Yeul. "What brings you here?" The woman bowed her head again.

"I've come to ask about some dreams I've been having," the woman called Lynn said, hesitating slightly. She appeared to be slightly uncomfortable, and cleared her throat. "Normally, I would not take stock in dreams becoming truth, but this one has recurred so often throughout the past few months that I could not help taking concern. Perhaps I am mistaken, but I seek your advice about them."

"No, you are correct," said Yeul. "Recurring dreams often hold more meaning than is immediately evident." She nodded for Lynn to continue.

Lynn sighed. "Actually, it's been the bluntness of the dreams that have concerned me, and the fact that their bluntness has continued to reappear to me almost every night for the past few weeks."

"Is that so?" said Yeul thoughtfully. "What have they involved?"

Passing a hand over her face, Lynn began again. "A battle, Yeul, one that I fear may lead to war. The details have always been fuzzy, sometimes changing, but the dreams have always shown this city coming under attack, yet I have always awoken before the battle could play out." There was a frown on the woman's face and the skin around her eyes was tight. Caius, who had been bored for most of the day, looked at her with interest and apprehension, then back to Yeul, who had a look of concern on her young features.

"It is strange that you should come to me now, Lynn," she said. "For our visions have seemed to coincide." Both Caius and Lynn looked at her in surprise.

"Visions? Coincide?" Lynn looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, by a strange slip of fate, people other than I are able to see glimpses of the future, whether through visions like mine or dreams like yours." Yeul spoke clearly, her green eyes bright. "Often this happens when an important event is going to occur. I had seen a vision of a skirmish in the city, but had thought it nothing more than such. But if you have seen glimpses of it, as well, Lynn, then it must hold greater importance than we realize."

The atmosphere grew heavy, and Caius crossed his arms, remaining silent, waiting to see what Lynn would say.

"Do you know the circumstances surrounding this event, Yeul?" she asked. "Or when it will occur?"

"I know only that it will be a result of an enemy army invading our land, likely coming for me. I do not know when it is supposed to happen, but if you have seen glimpses as well, then we ought to prepare ourselves for whenever it does come," said Yeul, oddly calm. She always was when she spoke of her visions, no matter how frightening they were. Caius had always been impressed by this.

"But what if we don't have time? Or what if we have too much? There's no way of telling!" protested Lynn.

"You are right," said Yeul, looking away. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you how soon it shall happen. However, I can tell you that you will be important in the time to come before this battle."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not have all the answers, but please, trust my words. It may be difficult at times, but you must fulfill your destiny, whatever it may be. Should you need anything more, please come back to see me. Thank you, Lynn." Yeul nodded at her.

The warrioress still looked somewhat unsatisfied, and she fidgeted with her hair for a moment, pulling it so that most of it fell over her left shoulder. At last, she nodded back, turning to go. "Thank you, Yeul," she said. "I shall." And with that, she went through the beaded curtain once more. Caius watched her back as she exited the temple, and then turned to Yeul, who had a little frown on her forehead that he recognized as one of deep thought.

"What was that about?" he asked her. "What battle did you two speak of, and why haven't I heard of it?"

Yeul sighed. "I didn't want to worry you," she said. "I told Lynn that I had thought it no more than a skirmish, but that was not the entire truth. I saw the havoc that this battle would unleash, and I saw her place in it. That she has seen glimpses, too, only adds certainty to my fears."

"And what fears are those?"

"I had hoped I had overestimated the costs of this battle," said Yeul tiredly. "But I had suspected otherwise. That another was able to forsee it, as well, has confirmed my fears. We will succeed in this battle, but... heavy losses will be sustained." Yeul had looked straight at Caius as she, her green eyes weary, until the last few words, when she had looked down at her hands. Caius noticed this, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Such is the nature of battle," he said, trying to sound comforting, but failing. "Believe me, I shall fight my hardest should this battle come to lessen the losses," he said, trying again to comfort her, but her face grew sadder.

"I know," she said, reaching up to his hand. "Thank you, Caius."

"Of course." Caius paused. "Yeul, you said that Lynn, that warrioress, would be important in the time to come. What did you mean by this?"

"I do not know precisely what role she will play," said Yeul thoughtfully, "but I know that she will an important one. Which is why, Caius, I must ask something of you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to look after her."

"What?" Caius looked at her incredulously. "She is a warrioress. She does not need someone tending to her."

"Not 'tending to her,' Caius, looking after her. Perhaps 'watching over' would be a better choice of words." Yeul seemed a bit flustered, which was unlike her.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is this?"

"She is of great importance," Yeul said again, "and should she come to harm too early, I do not know what may happen. Please, will you at least watch over her from a distance? I fear what would happen should something happen to her." Yeul had calmed down, but the frown on her forehead was still very evident.

Caius, though he was still confused, knew Yeul's ways, and merely nodded. "I understand. I will keep an eye on the warrioress. Tell me, what is her family name?"

"Ballad," Yeul said, "if I remember correctly." Caius nodded.

"Alright. I will not leave your side unless you expressly command it, Yeul, but I will watch over this Paddra-Ballad Lynn if you wish." Caius placed his hand over his heart. "And I swear to fight for Paddra and its people until my dying breath. I will not let this city suffer too greatly."

Yeul's expression was pained again, but she forced a smile. "Thank you, Caius."

* * *

In the following few days, after this strange exchange, Caius began checking up on Lynn without, he hoped, bringing attention to himself. Though he most often remained by Yeul's side, he began venturing out a bit more, keeping tabs on the warrioress. He didn't know why, but Yeul's concern had unsettled him. The woman didn't seem to cause trouble, nor did she seem to be doing anything of huge importance. But soon, Caius found himself curious about her. He had lived in this city for nearly thirteen years, and yet had never really encountered her. He had seen her, to be sure, going on hunting trips with others, but somehow their paths had never crossed.

One day, he was with Yeul in the market as she purchased some flowers to lighten up her room in the temple. He leaned up against the corner of the storefront, glancing around absently when he caught sight of a rose-haired woman approaching. He appeared to ignore her, pretending not to see her until she was a few feet away.

"Hello, Lynn," he said politely. "How have you been faring?"

"Why have you been following me?" the warrioress hissed, ignoring his greeting, looking up at him. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm a warrior, Guardian. I've been trained all my life to recognize who is the predator and who is the prey, and I can tell when a creature is following me. Now tell me, _why?_ It seems rather ill-fitting of such an esteemed man to stalk a humble warrioress." The volley of words, laced with sarcasm and venom, surprised Caius, and he folded his arms instinctively.

"I was told to watch after you," he said defensively.

"Yeah? By whom?"

"Yeul, who else?"

"Caius, stop." Another voice came from inside the flower shop. Yeul. She exited the shop, frowning. Lynn's expression softened when she saw the girl, but she looked at Caius with the same coolness as before.

"Is this true, Yeul?" she said, her voice gentler. The seeress sighed.

"Yes, it is. I told him to keep an eye on you, at least for a while."

"And why is that?" A hint of accusation was creeping into the warrioress's voice.

"It is against my rules to tell you," said Yeul, her voice apologetic but strong. "I will only say that it was out of concern. Please, if you are to be angry at anyone, be angry at me, not Caius."

The warrioress huffed, but didn't argue. "Why couldn't you have at least told me he was supposed to be following me, though? I've been creeped out for the past few days, seeing a tall, dark warrior following me around." Yeul looked at Caius, hiding a smile at his affronted expression.

"I apologize. I only wanted to make sure you were safe. I did not see a reason to tell you of Caius's instructions."

"But why are you worried about me? There are plenty of other hunters and warriors stronger and more useful than I am!" Lynn's voice sounded genuinely confused, yet curious. Yeul looked away.

"I am sorry. I cannot tell you. It would... cause too much grief if I did." Yeul spoke apologetically, but Lynn just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me," she said. "But at least make this brute stop following me around."

Yeul hid another smile, having seen Caius's fleeting offended expression. "He won't follow you around anymore," she said, casting him a look, "but I would still like him to be aware of your whereabouts. I know it seems confusing, but you must trust me on this."

The warrioress sighed. "Fine, as you wish. You're the boss." And with that she turned away on her heel in a swoosh of cloth and rosy hair.

Caius watched her go, saying to Yeul, "Am I brutish?" Yeul giggled softly.

"You seem awfully concerned about what she thinks of you," she said. He gave her a look.

"What?"

"Sorry. Perhaps I'm misreading things," Yeul said, looking innocent. A slight smile remained on her lips however as she went back to the temple with Caius, who was still quite confused over the whole matter.

* * *

_Whoa, actual development of the plot? Amazing! Well, I'm trying. This story is rather segmented, I apologize. Anyway, we're nearing the climax! I'm betting on about four more chapters. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing!_


	10. Chapter X: Friendship

At Yeul's behest, and after his own apprehension and, admittedly, embarrassment, Caius didn't keep as much of a close eye on Lynn as he had previously. Every now and again he would ask someone if they knew where she was, and he would often receive a satisfying answer, returning to his other duties. A few days went on, becoming weeks, and the anxiety of the coming battle continued to nag at the back of Caius's mind. Eventually, he broke down and consulted Yeul about it, even though he knew she likely wouldn't tell him any more than he already knew.

"Is there anything more that you know? Or at least that you can tell me?" Caius tried not to sound nagging.

"About the upcoming battle?" Yeul shook her head. "No. But I suppose I can tell you more about Lynn of the Ballad clan." Caius looked surprised.

"Why couldn't you have done this sooner?"

"You never asked," Yeul said simply. Caius gave her a look, but then a nod to continue. Yeul did. "Lynn, as you know, comes from a long line of warriors. She acts modest, but she is likely one of the city's strongest. But I have seen that her fate precedes her. She harbors a power within her that should our enemy possess, could destroy us completely."

Caius looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean? What sort of power?"

"She is rare among humans, for the Goddess Etro's power flows through her, as well, though not in the same way as me. This woman, though she does not know, was somehow imbued with chaos. I know not how, nor do I know the exact details, but I have seen enough to know this much. She could be either a great asset or a great weakness." Yeul spoke clearly and precisely as she always did when she told him of what she knew, and her words sent a shiver down Caius's spine.

"Imbued... with chaos?" he asked. "How could that be?"

Yeul sighed. "I do not know exactly," she said. "It seems to have been dormant all her life, so she does not know of it. But once it emerges... there will be destruction. I can only hope that it is not against us. Which is why, Caius, we can't let it emerge too soon. I fear that if she faces too great of peril, then it will burst forth prematurely, the repercussions of which I cannot predict." The frown had reappeared on Yeul's forehead.

For Caius, however, things made a bit more sense, and he nodded thoughtfully. "I understand," he said. "She will not come to harm. I will make certain of it." Yeul smiled.

"Thank you, Caius," she said. She appeared to think for a moment before speaking again. "You know, perhaps you should try and be a bit more friendly, rather than watching from a distance. That way you can keep a closer eye on her."

Caius raised his eyebrows. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said, nodding. "Though you know I... do not excel at such things."

Yeul laughed softly. "Yes, I know, but it's worth a try," she said. Caius nodded, sitting down once more, thinking about what he had heard.

* * *

The next day, he ventured out to find the warrioress, remembering Yeul's words of advice. He ran into her at last near midday at the chocobo stables. Lynn saw him approach, and her body immediately grew hostile and wary. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Need something?" she said brusquely. "I thought you were done stalking me."

Caius rolled his eyes. "Do you not remember? I was only following Yeul's instructions."

"Sure, whatever." Lynn resumed grooming a chocobo's neck, the creature warbling softly. Caius folded his arms, at a loss for action. He couldn't be called social, and he had been wary of forming attachments ever since his family and friends had been torn from him those few years ago. The loss still hurt him now and again.

"I apologize if I have wronged you," he said stiffly. "I did not mean to be... I wasn't 'stalking' you, as you put it."

The warrioress laughed. "Alright, alright, don't be so uptight. It wouldn't have been as strange if you had just come up to me at some point. Why didn't you?"

Caius blushed. "I, er... thought you wouldn't notice me," he said. Lynn laughed.

"Oh, really? Funny," she said, smirking. The sunlight shone through the windows of the stable, striking her pinkish hair and making it shine. "Listen, do you want to grab a drink or something after this? It's hotter than hell out there, and I could use one." She spoke nonchalantly, still grooming the chocobo, and Caius at first didn't quite comprehend.

"Hm? Oh, yes, why not?" he said, nodding. It would be a chance to learn more about her, if anything, and if it kept her out of trouble, so to speak, then it seemed a good line of action.

"The Green Oretoise has the best spirits. You could probably find something you like, right?" she said, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Caius, his eyebrows knitting together slightly. Was she teasing, or was she just blunt like this? He absently stroked the neck of the chocobo as Lynn finished brushing it.

"Alright, let's go," she said, giving the trilling bird another pat on the neck. Caius nodded, following her to the pub she had mentioned. He had only been there a few times, not particularly being one for drink. She ordered something that involved a fruit from Sulyya Springs, and he chose a small cocktail with ingredients apparently imported from Oerba. She took a sip of her drink, looking approvingly into the glass. She seemed to think of something, snorting.

"What is it?" Caius asked, taking a sip of his own beverage. It was better than he had expected.

"Look at little old me, having a drink with a Guardian. Doesn't seem like something that happens every day," the warrioress said, a glint in her blue eyes. Caius still didn't quite understand her attitude, so he just shrugged.

"Not really, I suppose," he said. He felt the woman's eyes on him, and he looked back at her.

"You're not the talkative type, are you?" she said, raising her eyebrows in a relaxed smirk.

"I have no reason to be," said Caius defensively.

"If you insist," Lynn said, taking another hearty swig from her glass. Caius, although somewhat annoyed, was quite intrigued by this warrioress. She was proud and strong, and seemed careless about things that weren't important in her eyes. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure how really to approach her, unable to tell what she was and wasn't comfortable with.

"You are from the Ballad line, correct?" he ventured. She nodded.

"Yeah. As of now, I'm the only one left," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "My father died when I was little, and my mother died when I was fifteen. I lived with my uncle for a while, but he died during the epidemic a few years ago. Since then I've been on my own." Her face remained neutral, but her eyes belied some melancholy.

"Ah," said Caius, looking into his drink. "I know how you feel. I lost both my parents in the epidemic, as well."

"I know," said the woman. "I was the one who tended to your mother." Caius looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"I was one of the few who was immune to the sickness," she said with a shrug. "Someone sent me to 'look after the Guardian's mother' after my uncle died. I was sorry to see her pass. She was a good lady. "

Caius nodded, his throat tightening. "Yes," he said, "she was." To learn that Lynn had tended to his mother surprised Caius, and he realized suddenly that the warrioress was likely the last one to have seen his mother alive. He blinked, trying not to dwell on that thought. Lynn seemed to sense this, and changed the topic.

"So, what is Yeul like?" she asked. "I've only spoken personally with her once, as you know, but I've wondered what she's like when she's not giving sermons or advice."

"She is wise beyond her years," said Caius, looking into his glass. The liquid shone with a strange sheen in the soft light of the pub. "Though such is to be expected. She enjoys art, however. She will often sketch in her free time, people and things she sees. It calms her, I think. She carries a heavy burden." He took another sip, and Lynn nodded.

"She does indeed," she said gently. "To be that young, and to carry that burden. I admire her." Caius nodded.

"Yeul is... like a child to me," he said. "She, too, lost her parents, and I have tried to take their place, though I lack a mother's touch." He didn't know why he was saying this. Perhaps the drink had loosened his tongue; he had always been somewhat of a lightweight. Lynn laughed.

"That's good of you," she said, swirling her drink around absently. "You know, for a while, I had dreamed of becoming a Guardian."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she continued, folding her arms on the countertop. "It was right after you became Guardian, in fact, although I was sure I would never be able to best you." She leaned back. "I've gotten over it, though. I'm content just to be a hunter."

"I never knew," he said, unsure of how to respond. "You would make a good one, I am certain." The warrioress laughed again.

"I don't know about that," she said. "I'm just a huntress. I'm not that strong. Besides, I've heard of what you can do. Didn't you once fight a behemoth all on your own?"

This time it was Caius who laughed. "That rumor is exaggerated," he said.

Lynn smiled at him, chuckling. "Either way, you're a Guardian, and that's no small accomplishment. You've gotta be something to manage it."

"I try," said Caius simply. He and the warrioress finished off their drinks, then stood to leave, ignoring the curious glances of the scarce few others in the pub.

"If you ever have time, perhaps we should do this again," said Lynn. "If you don't prefer stalking me." Caius blinked.

"Yes," he said. "It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Lynn of the Ballad clan."

She winked. "You too, Guardian. At least I know you aren't as brutish as you look." Caius rolled his eyes, and she smirked. They exited the pub, and she turned to walk back down the street. "I'll be seeing you, then," she said with a careless wave. Caius nodded, offering a curt bow. Winking, the warrioress went back down the street, her wavy hair once again pulled over her shoulder. Caius turned in the direction of the temple, back to where he knew Yeul would be. Once he reached the room she was in, he pulled aside the beaded curtain, ducking through the small doorway. More than once he had bashed his head on the doorframe, and he didn't wish to do so again.

"Hello, Caius," said Yeul with a smile as he came in. "How was your day? Did you find Lynn?"

"Yes, in fact," said Caius, sitting beside her. "We went to get drinks."

"Is that so?" said Yeul, a glint in her eye. Caius tweaked her ear.

"You were the one who told me to pursue a friendship with her," said Caius.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" said Yeul thoughtfully, ignoring Caius's statement.

"I suppose so," said Caius, knitting his brows. "Something tells me she wouldn't appreciate hearing so, however."

Yeul giggled. "Yes, perhaps," she said, trying to conceal a smile. Caius shook his head, smiling exasperatedly.

"Yeul, please. Now, tell me, how have you been? Have you any news?" He spoke nonchalantly, but when Yeul's face grew solemn, his followed suit. "What is it?"

"I had a vision today, shortly after you left," she said, the familiar frown taking its place on her forehead. "It was short, but it was clear. I now know when this terrible battle will take place. We have a few weeks still, perhaps a month. I will tell the city of it tomorrow, so that we may prepare."

Caius nodded his understanding, feeling a pang of guilt at not having been there for her vision. "I see," he said slowly. "And what of Lynn?"

"She will play a great part in this battle," Yeul said. "It will be then that her power bursts forth. We must be sure that it is against our enemies."

Caius was still unsure of the reasons behind Yeul's concern, but he had long since learned not to doubt her. He nodded. "I shall make sure of it," he said, placing a hand on Yeul's shoulder. "I hope this battle will fare better than you think."

Yeul's face grew sad again. "As do I, Caius. As do I."

* * *

_Oh boy, I hope I'm handling all this okay! I'm well into writing the next chapter, and I know just how the rest are going to play out, as well, so I should be able to write more quickly than before! Three more to go, if everything goes according to plan! Thanks for sticking with this story, as always!_


	11. Chapter XI: Turmoil

As the days went on, Caius more frequently met up with the warrioress to chat over drinks or lunch, coming to find that she was easier to talk to than he had expected. For a long time, he had been reluctant to forge bonds with people, fearing loss again. But as he got to know her, he found himself growing attached to her. It was oddly refreshing to have a friend again, and her dry humor and tough attitude were finding it easier and easier to make him smile. Yeul looked on knowingly, having seen already how things would play out between the Guardian and the warrioress.

One day, four weeks after Caius's first non-hostile encounter with Lynn, he returned to Yeul after having gone hunting on the plains. Brushing aside the cool beads in the doorway, he saw Yeul look up at him, a little smile playing on her lips.

"What is it?" he said curiously.

"You have done a wonderful job of befriending Lynn, you know," she said, the smile persisting. Caius plunked down on the bench to the side of the room, nodding.

"She is an interesting woman, clever and sharp-witted and strong," he said honestly. "We get along better than I would have expected. It makes sense that she would be bestowed with some of Etro's power."

"Yes, and she makes you smile and laugh," said Yeul innocently, "and that seems to be a rare gift."

Caius gave her a look. "What are you getting at?" he said with a sidelong glance at the seeress, who was still smiling knowingly.

"It is about time you found someone else to concern yourself with," said Yeul. "I cannot be the only one in your life forever."

An unwelcome blush rose to Caius's cheeks. "What do you mean? I don't..."

Yeul laughed, softly and clearly. "There, now I know for certain!"

"Know what?"

"Lynn is special to you, isn't she?"

"She is close, yes, and has been a good friend."

"Is there anything more?" Yeul looked at him, still smiling. Caius's eyebrows knit together. Was there? He wasn't certain. He had never really had time for such feelings, and didn't quite know how to recognize them.

"I... perhaps?" said Caius, sounding unsure. "I don't know, to tell the truth. I have tried not to let emotions get in the way of my tasks, which are to keep both you and her from harm's way."

Yeul placed her hand on his. "There is no need to be ashamed if your feelings are true."

Were they? He supposed that he thought of Lynn differently than he had thought of Ara and Evan, had noticed the finer aspects of her; the way the sun struck her rosy hair that was always pulled over her shoulder, and the way her blue eyes glinted with vitality and strength.

"Perhaps you're right," he said to Yeul. "Though I will not let these feelings interfere in my duty. You remain of utmost importance to me, Yeul."

The girl laughed softly. "Do not let me keep you entirely from experiencing your own life, Caius. Please, let yourself be happy with someone, at least for a while."

Caius smiled, giving the seeress's shoulders a quick hug. "If you wish," he told her.

* * *

The next day, Caius found himself at a jewelry shop, purchasing a pair of blue and yellow beaded earrings. The vendor had been giving him strange looks throughout his short time in the shop, to which Caius at last responded, sighing, "It is no concern of yours." The vendor shrugged, handing him the earrings in a little blue box, and Caius rolled his eyes.

He came across Lynn soon enough at a small café in the midst of the market, her blade resting by her side as she sat with a mug of something, reading a slender book, the title of which Caius couldn't make out.

Sliding into the seat across from her, he said, "I have something for you," placing the little box on the table. The warrioress looked up from her book, surprised.

"Hm?" she said absently. Her toughened hands opened the box, withdrawing the earrings, and she smiled. "Oh! Thank you!"

"They reminded me of you. Simple and elegant, but strong and sturdy," Caius said to her. She gave him a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me simple and sturdy?" she said, prodding his chest. He blushed.

"I didn't mean... I meant so in the best of ways," he blustered. Lynn laughed, the sound strong and hearty compared to Yeul's quiet, crystalline laughter.

"I know what you meant, Caius," she said. "I was teasing." She quickly put on the earrings, brushing her hair behind her ears so that he could see them.

"They look quite nice," said Caius, composing himself again. He felt more relaxed than he normally was when around the warrioress, and didn't dwell on embarrassment.

"Thank you," she said, toying with one. "I like them. Though may I ask why you got them for me?" There was a glint in her eye, and Caius looked innocent.

"Do I need a reason to give a gift to a friend?" he said. Lynn laughed again.

"No, I suppose not." She fidgeted with the earrings for another moment before speaking again. When she spoke, it sounded strained. "Listen, there's something I've got to do today, and it's important. But you won't be able to follow me, alright? I know that Yeul told you to keep an eye on me, but I promise I'll be safe. It's just a little excursion. But I have to be alone." She seemed to avoid his gaze slightly, and a worried feeling settled in his gut.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows. "What do you need to do?"

"I'm not sure," Lynn said quietly. "I'm figuring it out. But I just know I'll have to be alone. Alright?" She placed a slender, strong hand on top of his, and it felt warm to the touch. Caius was uneasy, but something in her blue eyes said she was telling the truth, and he nodded reluctantly.

"As you wish," he said slowly, watching her uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Thank you," she said, standing up and giving his shoulders a squeeze. "For that, and for the earrings."

"Of course," said Caius, uncertain of her sudden change in behavior. Lynn was not normally one to be secretive, but he sensed that she wasn't telling him everything. However, he chose not to pry, instead watching her form grow smaller as she left the café and went down the street. He stayed for a bit longer, ordering a small lunch and wondering what had concerned the warrioress. Lynn's mind had seemed far away when he had spoken to her, and she had seemed stressed about something. Both of these behaviors were unlike her, and he couldn't help but worry, pushing the food around his plate. Sighing as he paid for his meal, he decided to return to Yeul again.

He picked a pink blossom he came across for her, tucking it carefully into his belt. Once he reached her room in the temple, he began to speak as he pulled aside the beaded curtain.

"Yeul, I found you something— Are you alright?" Caius rushed over to the seeress, worried. Though she had tried to hide it, quickly brushing the droplets aside, Yeul was teary-eyed, something he did not often see. Caius knelt, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "Yeul, tell me, what is wrong?" She tried to turn away and hide her face, but didn't quite manage it, tears still squeezing themselves out of her big green eyes.

"I... It's nothing. Just a... nightmare." She spoke uncertainly, her voice constricted. "What are you doing back here so soon?" She tried to change the subject, furiously wiping her eyes, but Caius was not keen on letting her do so.

"I finished my business, and so returned here," he said gently, clasping her hand. "Now tell me what has truly upset you. I know that nightmares scarcely drive you to tears anymore, let alone in the middle of the day." He looked at her intently, his eyebrows knitted upwards in concern. She sighed shakily.

"Please, Caius," she said, a hint of insistence in her voice, "believe me when I say 'nightmare,' and do not concern yourself. Really, I am fine." She managed a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. Caius sensed that she wasn't truly going to tell him what had caused her tears, but he knew once more that prying would do no good. So instead, he shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder until she stopped crying, stroking her hair in silence. It hurt his heart to see his little Yeul like this, with such a grief-stricken expression and tearful eyes, and he wouldn't leave her until she was smiling once again.

Once she had quelled her tears, she sat down on a bench, Caius following suit. They sat in silence for another few minutes, Yeul resting her head on his shoulder. At last, Caius spoke softly, withdrawing the blossom from his belt.

"I found you this," he said, tucking it into Yeul's silvery blue hair. "I thought you might like it." The seeress smiled at him, and this time it was genuine.

"Thank you, Caius," she said, tracing the petals with a fingertip. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "I spoke with Lynn at a café. She seemed a bit... distant, and told me that there was something she needed to do alone. There was great emphasis on that last factor. Do you know why she may have been acting so?" He had hoped to get Yeul's mind off of whatever had saddened her, but instead her eyes grew wide and she looked at him in worry.

"Did she say a time or a place?" Yeul said urgently.

"No, she didn't," said Caius, slightly taken aback.

"Caius, please, I do not know what she has gotten herself into, but you must find her quickly. I have seen many possibilities stemming from her actions that will greatly impact the course of history. I am sorry to burden you with this, but I know that you must find her today." Yeul spoke intensely, sitting up straight and looking him in the eye. Caius stood immediately, an unsettled feeling settling once more in his gut.

"I understand," he said. "I will find her, don't worry." He placed his hand on Yeul's shoulder, offering her a nod before hurrying outside once again, his eyes quickly adjusting to the bright sunlight. He began asking a few people who were milling about outside if they had seen Lynn, and their vague hints gave him an idea of where she had gone; he gathered that she had gone to the slummier eastern part of the city, and immediately headed there himself. Moving as quickly as he could without bringing too much attention to himself, he reached a rickety, inconspicuous-looking building. He would have passed right by it had he not suddenly heard voices coming from inside. Though he couldn't make out the words, he recognized one of the voices; it was Lynn. But who could she be talking to? Apprehension gripped his heart, curling in his chest like a snake. He inched closer to the doorway, straining his ears to listen. At last, he could make out some of what they were saying.

"–another way?" he heard Lynn say, her voice unnaturally shaky. "I... I couldn't..."

"Do you want your nation to have a future?" said a male voice with a thick accent that Caius recognized as belonging to a neighboring tribe, one that had had disagreements with Paddra in the past.

"Of course, but please, anything but that," the warrioress continued, sounding pleading. "Kill me instead, take me away, just don't make me do this."

"This is a non-negotiable offer," hissed the male voice. "You must fulfill this task, lest we burn this city to ashes, taking your precious seeress with us."

Caius felt cold fear clench in his chest at this last sentence. Was Lynn trying to neogotiate the safety of her people? Caius knew that she would do almost anything if it were to protect her tribe. So what was this that she could not bring herself to do? He realized suddenly that a great part of the fear in his chest was for Lynn herself. What challenge was she facing? Why did she sound so pained? His heart went out to her, and he wished that he could take her place, could bear whatever burden had been placed on her shoulders.

"I... I understand," said Lynn at last, sounding crushed.

"Good. Do this, and we will show mercy." The man's voice was icy and thin, and something told Caius that mercy was not in his nature. Caius heard footsteps approaching the door, and swiftly hid behind a nearby shed. He watched as a slender, willowy man in a hood exited the building, casting suspicious glances down the street, then hurrying away. Caius waited to see if Lynn, too, would emerge, but when she didn't, he waited until the man was out of eyesight and earshot before slipping inside the building himself. At the sound of his footsteps, Lynn turned, eyes wide, likely expecting to see the man again. Caius saw that they were brimming with tears, something he had never thought he would see.

"Caius!" she said, reaching out involuntarily. Caius could see that she was shaken. "What are you... I told you not to follow me!"

"Yeul told me to," he said gently, his voice full of concern. "I did not intend to, but after I told Yeul what had happened, she immediately told me to find you." Lynn turned away, blinking.

"What did you hear?" she said quietly, her voice almost harsh. Somehow, however, Caius sensed that the harshness was not directed at him.

"I heard you talking to a man about negotiating the safety of the city," Caius said slowly. "When I arrived, you were just saying that you... couldn't do something."

Lynn laughed mirthlessly. "Ironic," she said.

"What do you mean?" said Caius, confused. She shook her head, raising a hand to her mouth.

"You came just after I..." she broke off, her voice cracking.

"Is it something you cannot do alone?" asked Caius. "Can I help you?"

"No, dammit!" cried Lynn suddenly. "You're the last person I wanted to see right now! Why did you... why couldn't you have waited?" Her voice was harsh and ragged, and when she turned back to him, her red-rimmed eyes were blazing. She looked like a wildcat that had been cornered, and had Caius been anyone else, he would have recoiled.

"What are you talking about?" he said, keeping himself from raising his voice. "Why can't I help you?"

"Because I'm supposed to kill you!" Lynn's voice broke away, and she turned from him, clenching her fists. "If I do that, they said they wouldn't destroy Paddra, but I..." Her voice faded away again, and Caius was struck silent. This was what she had been tasked with? He supposed it made sense. He was a Guardian, the strongest Farseer warrior, and the one tasked with the protection of the seeress. He was undoubtedly a threat to enemy nations. It was no wonder that someone wanted him dead. But why ask Lynn? Could this have been what Yeul had sensed? Caius had thought that the warrioress's only role would involve the dormant chaos within her, but it seemed that there was more. So much more. He wanted suddenly to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. But that opportunity was now lost.

"But what?" he said at last. Lynn sighed heavily.

"You never noticed me before, but I remember the day you became Guardian as well as if it were yesterday," she said, clenching her fists tighter. "You were a hero to me for years afterward, and then that epidemic came, and I was put in charge of your mother. She told me stories about you, and I guess I..." She laughed bitterly. "You can see where this is going. So then, a few weeks ago, when you started following me, I was almost hopeful. I thought I'd botched it all up when I got mad at you. I did that out of defense, didn't want to make myself vulnerable. But then, when you came to me at the chocobo stables and when we went to the Green Oretoise, I thought I just might have a chance. I thought I might win for once, and today, when you gave me these earrings, I really thought I had, but now..." A small sob escaped her, and she pressed her fist to her mouth as if wishing she could take it back. "But now, I have to choose between you or this city. And part of me hates myself for how hard that choice seems." Lynn's shoulders slumped, and after she had spilled o much, she looked almost empty. This sight, alongside what Caius had just heard, made his chest ache with sadness and surprise and another feeling he was unfamiliar with. He knew just how the warrioress was feeling: the hope that something would go right for once, only to have that hope be dashed. How cruel was Fate?

Caius took a deep breath, drawing his sword slowly, the weapon feeling heavy in his hand. "Lynn of the Ballad clan, you are the bravest woman I know," he said. "And you have been presented with a decision no one should have to make, choosing between the one or the all. I... I am sorry." He had hoped for his words to sound strong, but he had faltered, his voice ragged with emotion. "Listen to me. Should you best me, then you must take on the role of Guardian, do you understand?"

Lynn nodded. "If that is your wish."

Caius sighed, the weight on his chest all but crushing him, sadness and regret weighing him down. There was no way out of this. He would either defeat the woman he cared for at the cost of his city, likely losing her in the process, or he himself would die, leaving Yeul without a goodbye and leaving Lynn with the guilt that would come from killing him. A knot formed in his throat. He held his sword at his side, and waited for Lynn to draw her own weapon, a collapsible sword she held in a holster behind her thighs. Her expression was pained, more so than he had ever seen it. As she lunged at him at last, his sword just barely deflecting hers, he heard her say two words: "I'm sorry."

* * *

_We're almost done. Can you tell who I partially based Lynn off of?_


	12. Chapter XII: Warrior's Ballad

The clang of metal echoed throughout the spacious building, and Caius looked upward, worried that the weak structure might collapse upon itself. He opted to make for the door as quickly as he could, finding himself in the waning sunlight, easily evading Lynn's blows. They were sloppier than normal, and he could tell that she was not performing as well as usual. Such was to be expected, however, and even the mighty Guardian himself may have been swayed by emotions as he battled the rose-haired warrioress. As weapon met weapon, blow for blow, it seemed almost as though they were at a stalemate, one not wanting to beat down on the other. And so their dance continued, eyes locked, swinging up dust in the wake of their blades.

However, Caius soon began to gain the upper hand, slowly but surely, and perhaps inevitably. After all, he had the added power of the l'Cie. He was the first to land a real blow after what seemed like an age of blocked and evaded swings. Using the flat side of his sword, he managed to connect brutally with Lynn's chest, sending her flying into a nearby building. She grunted in pain, struggling to stand. Caius wished he could run to her and apologize, but he kept his jaw set, his eyes the only part of his face belying his emotions as he slowly advanced on the warrioress.

Lynn tried to prop herself up on her sword, but quickly collapsed with a cry of pain, reaching for her ribs. The blow had likely cracked a few, if not broken them, and Caius longed to heal her with the magic he was capable of. Instead, though his heart protested, he raised his sword, the point inches from her chest. She looked up at him with wild eyes, looking once more like a cornered wildcat. She managed to stand, keeping herself steady on her sword. Coughing violently, she pressed her hand to her chest, barely staying upright as Caius's sword hovered in front of her, reluctant to move any further.

Suddenly, he felt a new strength exude from her, and she cried out, though he could not tell whether it was from pain or surprise. He recoiled instinctively as she bent over in two, moaning As her skin began to glow faintly, realization struck him like lightning. He had pushed her, and now the chaos within her was let loose. Horror settled in his gut. Would she have any control over it? Would she go berserk and attack the city? She was a threat now, and who knew what would happen? He barely kept his hand from shaking, realizing what he ought to do. He knew he should have finished her then, but his muscles were frozen, and he couldn't bring himself to. So he watched as she was engulfed in a smoky substance, her skin glowing with ethereal light. She let loose a piercing scream that echoed those of the Cie'th Gorgyra, and it sent a shiver down Caius's spine. Rooted to the spot, he looked on as the warrioress righted herself, the glow beneath her skin fading slightly. She was panting, but she seemed to have somehow healed from whatever wounds he may have inflicted. The chaos within her had surfaced.

Caius didn't move, afraid to do anything that might set her off. "...Lynn?" he ventured, taking a step closer. The warrioress didn't move. "Lynn, are you alright?" Another step forward. He reached out his hand, but before he could touch her, she jerked her head upright, looking at him with unrecognizing eyes. Before he could react, she let loose a war cry, lunging forward and knocking him back violently. He landed in a pile of rubble, crying out as rocks dug into his back. He struggled to right himself as the warrioress rounded on him, looking to be in a trance. Her eyes were a more vivid blue, her hair a more vibrant pink, and her skin shone with the traces of the ethereal glow. And she appeared not to recognize him at all.

Caius rolled aside as she struck at him with her sword, managing to swing his and knock her off her feet. Her head hit the ground with a sharp crack, and she groaned slightly before quickly standing again, shaking her head. Fear gripped Caius as she continued to advance on him, delivering wildly powerful blows. If she killed him, would she return to normal? Or would she just turn on everyone and everything else? This prospect frightened him, and he retreated farther from the main city where Yeul was. Whatever he did, he would have to keep the chaotic warrioress as far from Yeul as possible.

Caius just managed to deflect the flurry of blows, but he was being slowly beaten down as he hadn't been in many years. In the blindness of the battle, Caius soon found himself cornered in a dead end alley. Panic gripped him as he searched for an exit, and finding none, he grasped at the last thread he had. It was likely to get him killed, but that would happen anyway, and he would do whatever he could to more certainly preserve the safety of his nation.

Ducking to avoid a ferocious swing of a blade, Caius closed the space between himself and the warrioress, placing his hands on her shoulders. Part of him waited for a blow to come, while the other part hoped it didn't. Part of him was right.

His touch seemed to make Lynn pause, and he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. Before it could fade, he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her close. "Lynn, you must listen to me," he said as she stood prone in his arms. "You must recover yourself. The goddess's chaos flows within you. You must control it, before it controls you. Please, do not let it take you away." Caius's voice almost cracked as he spoke in Lynn's ear, and though he wished to pull her closer, he returned her to arm's length, waiting for a response.

Lynn stared at him as if through a veil, when suddenly something clicked in her mind. The recognition fully registered, and she mouthed his name. "Caius?" she said. "I though you would have..." She broke off when she realized that he had not killed her when he'd had the chance, looking at him with eyes full of shock. "What do I..."

Caius stepped back, sighing in relief, spreading his arms and leaving his chest vulnerable. He took a deep breath. "Kill me, Lynn," he said, his voice heavy. "You must, for Paddra, and... for Yeul." A blade of sorrow pierced Caius's heart. He would not see Yeul again. Both she and Lynn would be lost to him, and he to them. But, he realized, it would save them, along with the rest of his people. And so he chose to sacrifice.

"Lynn, you must kill me," he said, his voice urgent.

The warrioress faltered, her blade at her side. "I can't," she said, despair in her eyes. "I couldn't... I'm not strong enough."

"You are," said Caius, his voice growing more emphatic. "And you must. Please. Do it for Paddra. Do it for Yeul. Do it for me." He stared at her, his face solemn. She was still more vibrant, still glowed slightly, but now her old emotions were back, and everything was familiar again. She was beautiful, even as she gritted her teeth, nearly shaking.

"Alright," she said at last, her voice drained of emotion. "It is... the only way." However, she still didn't move, and Caius sighed again.

"Yes," he said with finality. "Just... promise me you will keep Yeul safe." Lynn nodded once more, steeling herself. The sword in her hand came skyward, coming down in a fell arc. Caius waited for the pain, waited to feel his flesh be rent by the blade of one of the few he loved. He closed his eyes, waiting, the seconds ticking by.

The blow never came. Instead, his ears were assaulted by a shrill, bloodcurdling screech—a horn. He opened his eyes to see Lynn's sword suspended above him, and its owner looking upwards in horror. The hooded man from before was atop one of the buildings, an ivory horn in his hand. It took Caius a moment to process what must have happened as the man leapt nimbly to the ground, closing in on the two warriors. He was shaking his head.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," he said, looking at Lynn. "But you've done enough. Now, the two strongest Farseers have been lured away from their seeress as their city is overrun. Good enough for me." The man sneered, and Lynn glared at him in hatred. Caius, on the other hand, could have hit himself. It had been a lie. He should have known. There would have been no mercy—this tribe had just wanted him out of the way, yet didn't want to fight him themselves. And now, the way out of the alley was blocked by this sneering liar.

It appeared, however, that Lynn was not having any of this. Her skin radiating chaos, she approached the man so quickly that he didn't have time to register it, and in a moment her sword had been driven through his chest. The man gurgled, a look of surprise on his face.

"I don't matter," he scoffed, his voice constricted in pain. "Why waste your time? There are soldiers swarming your city as we speak."

Lynn yanked her sword out of his torso, twisting it painfully, the man's face contorting. "You're right, Eryas. I am wasting my time. But that felt damn good." With that, she kicked the man to the ground, stepping over his body. Caius stared for a moment before following her swiftly down the alleyway.

"We must hurry," he said, his voice laced with panic. "Yeul is vulnerable."

"I know," growled Lynn. She was vitriolic, and, Caius realized, more dangerous than ever. As they ran down the street, they heard screams and war cries, and saw a battle waging in the center of the city. Lynn's eyes grew wide.

"This is just like in my dream," she breathed. Caius nodded. He had nearly forgotten about her dreams. Lynn turned her head to him. "You go to the source and take them down there. I'll fight nearer to the main battle."

"But it is my duty to protect Yeul," he said urgently. "I should be closer to her." However, Lynn just shook her head.

"Listen to me. I just know, all right?" she told him. "I swear, Yeul will be safe."

"What about yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. And Caius?" Lynn slowed slightly, grabbing his arm and stopping him. She pulled him into a kiss, surprising him and making him blush. He returned it, however, and when they broke away, her eyes were brighter than ever. "Don't you dare die," she said. Caius nodded.

"I will do my best," he said, smiling slightly. They continued to run, breaking off and heading in two directions: Lynn towards the temple, and Caius towards the entrance of the city. The battle was underway, and there were already warriors from both sides lying dead on the ground. As Caius saw faces he recognized, he felt ill, but pressed on. He began knocking aside enemies with great swings of his ferocious sword, crying out in rage. His warrior side took over as he unleashed bouts of magic and swipes of his sword, knocking down enemy warriors by the threes and fours. However, they kept coming with increasing strength. Even as his allies were cut down around him, Caius did not falter, nor did he grow weak. The stench of blood pervaded his nostrils, the clang of metal and the sickening crunch of bone all he heard. He saw fear in his foes' eyes as he beat them back, but he did not hesitate. Caius of the Abaven clan, the mightiest Farseer warrior, and the Guardian of the seeress, had entered a berserk rage.

Eventually, the stream of incoming enemies had slowed to a trickle. Caius turned to a fellow warrior. "Can you and the rest handle these?" he asked. The warrior nodded, and Caius turned in the direction of the temple where Yeul was, and where Lynn was fighting. "Good. I must return to the seeress. I will continue to fight there." The warrior nodded again, deflecting an enemy blow. Caius sent another warrior flying before running in the direction of the temple, cutting down any who stood in his path. Through the carnage he went, until he saw a radiant being taking on nearly ten warriors—alone. Lynn's blade shone red, whether from the sunset's light or blood, and she was fighting wildly. Caius continued to fight where he was, though he kept an eye on the warrioress. Her movements were beginning to slow, he noticed. She was tiring. Dispatching as many foes as he could, he strove towards her, hoping to come to her aid. When she saw him, however, her eyes grew wide, and he saw an enemy's spear cut into her side. She cried out in pain, her sword swinging in a fell arc. The enemy fell to the ground, as did she. Though she strove to keep fighting, she was weakened. How many had she fought already?

Caius was mobbed by a sudden trio of warriors, and was distracted from the warrioress. As he slew the last of the three that had attacked him, he heard a scream. It was the same one that had come from Lynn when the chaos had surfaced. Caius turned to see a blinding light where she stood, and he had to turn away, shielding his eyes. A tremendous wave of energy knocked him to his feet, though as he watched it seemed that it killed anyone else it touched. All at once, the area in a hundred yard radius around Lynn was empty of life, save for Caius himself. He did not have time to wonder why. The blast had disconcerted him, but once he had righted himself he hurried to where Lynn had been. The air was thick with dust and blood, and Caius coughed as he ran to her side.

She was lying prone on the ground, smoky tendrils spreading around her. Caius knelt beside her, a knot forming in his throat. It had happened again. He had opened his heart, only to have it broken, only to have someone torn from him yet again. He pulled her into his arms, brushing her rosy hair out of her face. A few tears fell onto her cheeks, though he tried to stop them, and he planted a kiss on her dusty forehead.

"It should have been me," he said softly. "I should have died protecting Yeul, not you." He laid the warrioress gently back down, passing a hand over her face. It looked almost as if she were fading. Perhaps it was the chaos. Caius stood once more, looking down at the body of the warrioress. "Lynn of the Ballad clan, I will not let you be forgotten. I shall take your name, become Paddra-Ballad Caius. I... thank you." Caius looked at her for a few moments more, the familiar sadness settling in his soul. For a moment he wished he could fade alongside her. He was so tired of hurting. But then he remembered Yeul, the girl he would sacrifice himself to protect. She still needed protection, and he would provide it. No matter what happened, he refused to die until she was safe once again.

He turned away from Lynn's fading body, looking out over the wreckage the battle was causing. His people were losing. He could see it. For a moment, despair gripped his heart. What could he do? How could he save everyone? He looked down at the ferocious sword in his hand, the eye in its hilt staring up at him. Bahamut's eidolith. Caius wondered for a moment, wondered if it was plausible. The beast could aid him, to be certain, but would it be enough? Then, memories surfaced, stories of l'Cie performing what was called an incarnate summon, where the l'Cie would fuse with their Eidolon, becoming more powerful than ever—at the cost of their own life.

As Caius stared at the weapon, he knew that this was what he must do. He did not doubt the victory of his people if they had an incarnate summon on their side. All the cost of Yeul's safety would be was his life, something he would willingly give. And so he pulled forth the Eidolith from his blade, pressing it against his own chest. Keeping it close, he called forth Bahamut, the magnificent violet portal opening in the sky. Crying out as he was enveloped in amethyst light, Caius felt as though he were being torn apart. He felt his very soul combine with the Eidolon, the pain excruciating. Then, all at once, his cries of pain turned into ferocious roars, his hands becoming claws, wings suddenly protruding from his back. The Eidolon's power and his had become one, and through the haze of pain, he unleashed another mighty roar. The incarnate summoning, the first in centuries, was complete, and as the beast unleashed its fury against the opposing forces, it was clear who the victor would be. Caius's sacrifice had become the savior of Paddra.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliches in this chapter, but sometimes they can't be helped. Anyway, there's just one chapter left! Thanks for sticking with this story, and I hope you've enjoyed it._


	13. Chapter XIII: An End and a Beginning

Darkness. Whispers. A voice that he could not understand. A faint touch. Then suddenly, starlight. Caius's eyes opened slowly, and for a moment he wondered where he was. He was dead, certainly. The last thing he remembered was fusing with his Eidolon. He had to be dead. That was what incarnate summonings did. So why were the buildings still familiar? Why did everything ache as if he had been beaten with a two-by-four? Why did his chest feel so heavy?

Caius realized that he was sprawled spread-eagled on his back, and he struggled to stand. He failed to do so, but somehow managed to sit upright, burying his face in his hands. What had happened? Had the opposing tribe retreated? How many had been lost? And most of all, _why was he still here?_ He struggled for an answer, massaging his eyes with the heels of his palms. Suddenly, he felt something surge in his chest. Grunting, he placed his hand over his heart, looking down. With shock, he saw that his left chest was glowing a dark pink. He also saw that he was wearing armor of a material he couldn't name, from a source just as unknown. Looking down at his hand, everything suddenly came rushing back.

He remembered standing before a throne of crystal in a magnificent room that shone with ethereal light. A gentle voice spoke to him, and though he did not recognize the words, he somehow understood. This was Etro, the goddess that his people worshiped, the goddess that had bestowed Yeul with the ability to see the future. And she told him that she had been touched by his sacrifice, and had given him her own heart that he could live forever, protecting Yeul for eternity. She had clad him in new armor, and then sent him back, leaving him reeling.

The heart of the goddess now beat in his chest. An immortal heart. Caius's mind could barely comprehend this. Sore and stiff, he managed to stand, the new, form-fitting armor feeling strange on his skin. His sword was lying on the ground, and he bent to retrieve it, slinging it on his back and looking around in disbelief. All was quiet. Bodies, both from Paddra and from the ranks of its enemy, littered the ground, telling him that he had awoken not long after the battle had ended. His gaze landed on the temple, and a wave of concern came over him. Was Yeul alright? Was she safe?

In a daze, Caius headed in the direction of the temple, though he stopped when he reached the spot where Lynn's body had been. Now, there was nothing left but the pair of earrings he had given her. A blade of sorrow pierced his heart at the sight. He knelt, retrieving the lone earrings, going to place them in the pouch at his side, then realizing that it was no longer there. Staring for another moment at the earrings lying in his palm, he decided to wear them himself, carefully putting them in his ears.

"Your earrings and your name," he said thoughtfully. "I will not let you be forgotten." Clenching his fist, he entered the temple, recovering somewhat from his daze. He approached the beaded curtain, hesitating. There had been so much destruction. He should have been able to prevent it, but he hadn't. Would Yeul be disappointed? Was this destruction her nightmare? He shook his head. There was nothing he could do except approach her. Tentatively brushing the beads aside, he saw four warriors in the room, and of course Yeul, kneeling in the center of the room. To his horror, there were tears streaming down her downcast face. He reached out his hand, not seeing the guards' disbelieving stares. Caius couldn't bring himself to speak as Yeul raised her head. However, it was not disappointment on her face, but shock, the sadness on her face all but vanishing. She stood so quickly that she nearly toppled over.

"Caius?" she said. "Is that you?"

Caius knitted his eyebrows, confused by her behavior. "Yes, of course," he said, going to her and kneeling. "Yeul, I am sorry. I could not keep our city safe. There was so much destruction..." He averted his eyes.

"What do you mean?" said Yeul disbelievingly, wiping her eyes. "You were the savior of Paddra, Caius. You kept this city and its people from complete destruction."

"Then why were you crying so heavily?" asked Caius, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "If I saved the city from destruction, why were you so distraught?" Yeul looked at him with an expression he could not place.

"Because you did so, Caius. You sacrificed yourself, and I lost you. I had forseen this, yet it was still so painful for me," she said, looking at him as if he would fade away in a moment. "But I do not understand. How are you still...?" She didn't finish, and Caius realized that he must have seemed like a ghost. He had performed an incarnate summon, after all, and no one lived after doing so.

"The goddess Etro gave me her heart," said Caius slowly, placing his hand on his chest, the heart glowing once more. "As a token of appreciation, though a tithed one. I... it has made me immortal, Yeul." The prospect frightened him, but Yeul looked at him, an expression of understanding dawning on her face.

"I see," she said, her voice full of relief. It seemed that she had been holding herself back, because then she surged forward, hugging him tightly. "I didn't lose you," she said, her voice more emotional than usual. "And I thank Etro for this." Caius, surprised, gently stroked her hair, soothing her as he always had.

"I am here," he said. "And I always will be. After all, this heart has made me your undying Guardian."

Yeul buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Caius."

* * *

A great funeral pyre was held for the fallen warriors the next day, and Caius felt almost out of place. He should have been with them. But instead, he still lived, had been given another chance, though perhaps he hadn't wanted it. However, when he looked at Yeul, he realized that he would be able to watch over her for however long it took to find a successor. He could not be killed, nor could he die naturally. He was eternal, though this prospect would take many years to strike him fully.

Caius told Lynn's story, how she, too, had sacrificed herself for her people, and told of how he had taken her name. From that day forth, he was Paddra-Ballad Caius.

As reconstruction of the city began, his and Yeul's lives began to return to normal. The seasons changed, months passing, and Caius was a normal Guardian once again, albeit an immortal one. Yeul continued to have visions, though those involving battle were now a thing of the past. However, each time Caius saw that golden sigil glaze over the seeress's eyes, he felt as if his own life were being cut short. As the years wore on, Yeul growing older, anxiety and apprehension began nearly to consume the Guardian. Arenth's words from so long ago echoed in his ears more and more often: "S_he will die before she turns eighteen, and neither you nor I can change that." _

Yeul sensed his growing fear and concern, and did her best to keep him from being so, trying to distract him from her impending fate. But as her sixteenth birthday neared, and Caius's nightmares and panic attacks became more and more frequent, there was little she could do. She knew what was coming, and though she was not afraid, though she knew that she would see him again in another life, the knowledge of what her death would do to him weighed heavily on her heart.

At last, one day, a few weeks after Yeul had turned sixteen, she went to Caius as he sat polishing his sword. She sat beside him wordlessly, watching him work. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Would you like to visit that old stream we used to go to?" she said, smiling at him. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"If you wish," he said, standing and swinging his sword onto his back. They hadn't visited the stream for many years, and the idea sounded pleasant. He followed Yeul to the streambank, and he suddenly had a memory of her as a toddler, trying to build castles out of rocks. The memory brought back a wave of emotions, and he felt his eyes start to sting. Careful not to let Yeul see so, he settled back against the old, familiar tree, her then sitting beside him.

"Could you tell me a story?" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He nodded, doing so as she made a necklace out of flowers. By the time Caius stood, the sun had just begun to set behind the mountains, and he offered Yeul his hand, helping her stand.

"Shall we return back, Yeul?" he said, turning to face the sun and shielding his eyes. There was no response from her. Caius froze. "Yeul?" he said again, his voice now fearful. He turned back to her, and with horror saw Etro's sigil emblazoned over her green eyes. The flower crown she had made had fallen to the ground as she stared into the distance. _It's just another vision,_ he told himself, _she will be alright, it can't happen yet._ However, as he watched, he knew better. As she began to fall, he rushed to her, catching her in his arms, sinking with her to the ground. _No, no, no,_ he thought, gripping her hand. "Yeul? Yeul!" He pulled her closer. "You cannot leave me, not now..." Not now? Then when? nagged the voice at the back of his head. Yeul managed to look up at him, feebly holding onto his hand.

"I am sorry," she said. "I wish I... had more time." She reached up to his face, down which tears were rolling. "I don't want you to cry, Caius," she said, her feeble voice sad. "Please, don't cry. This is not truly goodbye. I will see you again."

Caius shook his head, unable to speak around the knot in his throat. Yeul smiled up at him again.

"Thank you, Caius," she managed, giving his hand a final squeeze before she fell limp in his arms. A sob welled up around the knot in his throat, and he howled, cursing Etro for bestowing this gift to this girl. This girl, who had been the last person he had left. This girl who had been torn from his side, just as his sister had been so long ago, just as his parents and friends had been, just as Lynn the warrioress had been. He was alone. Caius's greatest fear had at last been realized. He was completely alone, with no one left to care for. Pulling Yeul's body tighter, his body shook with sobs, his mind barely able to comprehend it. There he stayed, the sun long since having set, the tears continuing to fall. Tears for Ellia, tears for his parents, tears for Ara and Evan, tears for Lynn, tears for Yeul, and tears for himself. Years of pain had finally broken free completely, and there he stayed, consumed by grief and loneliness.

Many hours into the night, Caius had lifted Yeul from the ground, holding her in his arms and returning to the city. The next morning, the news was made public, and Caius stood silently as Yeul was buried with her parents, his heart aching more than it ever had. The weeks that followed were the most miserable of his life, and he detached himself from everyone and everything, not eating and not drinking. Had he been a normal man, he would have likely wasted away, but his body remained as healthy as ever, although his face was now lined with grief. Years began to pass, yet Caius's heart all but refused to heal. A few years after Yeul's death, Caius felt that he could not bear his heartbreak. Going out into the plains, he impaled himself on his own sword. But the Heart of Chaos would not let him die. It mended the torn flesh, the broken bones, and it was then that Caius realized that he was trapped. No matter how badly he wished it, he could not die.

And so he waited. He knew that a new Yeul would be born someday, that he would be able to look after her, as well. This thought was all that kept him from going entirely mad. He waited, the years going by, though he never looked older than he did the day of that battle so long ago. He waited until at last he heard of a woman from the Nsu clan being with child; the child forseen as the next seeress. And Caius knew that he would protect this Yeul, would love her just as he had loved her predecessor. He would be a Guardian once again.

Months later, the day had finally come. The tingle of excitement was heavy in the air. The scents of decadent food wafted through the village, and even the youngest children were anxious, though they most likely didn't understand why. Women bustled around, preparing the village for the celebration as hunters sharpened their swords and skinned monsters. A new seeress was being born. And this time, Caius Ballad was waiting.

* * *

_And there we have it! Thank you so, so much for sticking with this story and my sporadic updates. I think there are lots of ways this could be better, but overall I kinda liked how it turned out. However, please let me know what you think, about the ending and everything else!_

_A few author's notes:_

_With this story, I tried to retain Caius's stoicism while showing a younger, more emotional, less burdened side of him. While he still cares indefinitely for Yeul, he also cares about his own people, and unlike the later Caius would not yet commit mass genocide for her. I also tried to include some parallels to FFXIII-2 and Lightning Returns, such as Arenth telling Caius to "keep her safe" (talking about Yeul), and the confrontation between Caius and Lynn was meant to echo that of Caius and Noel, albeit without Caius's madness. Also, you may have noticed that the last paragraph is almost identical to the first paragraph of the first chapter. I thought these little things might make the story more interesting, but let me know what you thought of all of it!_

_Again, thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate it :)_


End file.
